A Haint's Tale: The Guardian
by LynDea
Summary: For the 'chris210racer's Danny Phantom and Teen Titans xover challenge.' In an effort to escape the now gloomy town of Amity Park, Danny runs west to California. There, he planned to take it easy, soak up some sun, and avoid turning into Dark Dan by any means possible, by swearing off his powers. But, after a run in with the Teen Titans, he didn't end up with much of a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, if you go to wikipedia(I know, not always the most reliable place to go for info, but I don't really care) and look up "Ghost" it comes up with, not really a list, but a bunch of other names and or terminology for ghosts and stuff like that. One, is a "haint" which is a synonym for ghost, and there is indeed a 'haint tale' that is mentioned there. **

**Now for, The Guardian part. Danny's new name is Wraith, which is of scottish decent(I guess you could say it that way at least) and can mean 'watcher' or 'guardian'. Thank you, and enjoy the show:**

**Haint Tale: **

**One:**

The guilt ate him up inside. He would have let it take over him, but he knew what would happen if he did.

Dark Dan. The evil monster who did this. If Danny let the guilt eat him up inside, then his whole future could change. He would be destined to become Dark Dan, and he had promised his friends, his family, that he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't let it happen.

And since he had promised this, his subconscious caused him to veer away from things that would have lead to it somehow or someway. It started with Vlad.

He hated the man. Not only because of what he had tried to do to his family, but because he thought that he could understand Danny. That, and he had helped him turn into Dark Dan in that twisted future.

He knew, that if he involved himself with Vlad, he would be tempted to take the same path that Dark Dan had taken. He would want his emotions removed. He wouldn't want this feeling of guilt hanging over his head anymore.

Vlad tried to convince Danny that he understood what Danny was going through. He had lost someone too. He had lost 'the love of his life', Maddie. Danny called him on his BS. He may have supposedly lost someone he loved, but Danny lost a lot more.

He lost his friends. He lost his mom, his dad, and his sister. He had even lost a teacher, but he didn't really care about that. Which, of course, made him feel guilty all over again. Their lives had been cut short. They couldn't continue on with them anymore. They were gone. They all had had so much potential. And it was his fault.

_No, you can't think that way Danny. _He thought to himself.

What could he do, though? He had no one left. He had nothing. Except, maybe Wulf, though that had been more of an accident than something that had been planned.

But he had to have a plan now, he thought to himself. Just then, a broad cast came on.

_"We interrupt your day to announce that the world is no longer is danger from the Brotherhood of Evil, thanks to the Teen Titans!" _Tiffany Snow chirped brightly.

_Hah, the world. _Danny thought. Yeah, the world may have been saved, but that didn't matter to him. He didn't care.

He continued watching the broadcast, though. Taking in the picture of the Teen Titans. In the background, he saw a city sitting on a coast line.

That's where he would go, he thought. Somewhere warm, and sunny. then, the TV gave him his answer. California. After that, he stopped listening, but the idea of Jump City was already planted into his mind.


	2. Preview

**I just gotta say, guys. I mean, like, dudes and dudettes. I NEVER imagined that this would be this popular. I mean, I expected it to go like my other stories. Nothing for maybe the first week or two, and then the favorites, follows and reviews would trickle in slowly, but no. It was just like BAM! On just the first day my email was going pretty crazy with Favorites and Follows and I even have a review or two. I mean, dudes! First day. :) It makes me excited about this. **

**On another note: When I get it up about what I want Danny's new costume to look like, would anyone like to draw it for me? Cuz I absolutely suck at drawing:p Anyways, on with the show!:)**

**Okay, I lied. I'm going to New York this week. So, this is a preview of chapter 2, which may end up coming out next week:) Hope you like it:**

**Two:**

**A few months later:**

Danny sped through downtown Jump City on he newly acquired motorcycle.

A Yamaha sports bike, painted a sleek black, with flaming ghosts on the side. He figured it might look a little tacky in some people's eyes, but he liked it. It was built for speed, braking, accelerating, and turning tight corners. And, lately, Danny was living the life of a quiet adrenaline junky.

Since he no longer used his ghost powers, he could no longer feel the rush of flying. The confidence of knowing that, if he were to fall off a cliff or a tall building, he'd be able to save himself before he was anywhere close to danger. The release of feeling the wind in his hair.

So, he tried to improvise. He couldn't really go jumping off cliffs anymore, but the way he could ride his motorcycle? It was just like flying.

He may have been a little reckless, risking his life when it wasn't needed, but it was what he needed to ease the pain of the guilt he felt. It never went away, but what had he expected? It was his fault.

_No, don't think like that Fenton. _He thought to himself.

To cool down his thoughts, he went speeding over a speed bump, catching air for just a few seconds. He would have sped up even more, but he knew that a police car was usually parked a few blocks ahead, and he wasn't itching to get pulled over. In fact, he slowed down. Only a touch, though.

**It will get better, I promise. Any ideas on how Danny will meet the Titans? review or PM me with how you would want them to meet:) Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I just gotta say, guys. I mean, like, dudes and dudettes. I NEVER imagined that this would be this popular. I mean, I expected it to go like my other stories. Nothing for maybe the first week or two, and then the favorites, follows and reviews would trickle in slowly, but no. It was just like BAM! On just the first day my email was going pretty crazy with Favorites and Follows and I even have a review or two. I mean, dudes! First day. :) It makes me excited about this. **

**On another note: When I get it up about what I want Danny's new costume to look like, would anyone like to draw it for me? Cuz I absolutely suck at drawing:p Anyways, on with the show!:)**

**PS: Thanks everyone for your amazing ideas:) They major helped! And, New York was awesome:)**

**Two:**

**A few months later:**

Danny sped through downtown Jump City on he newly acquired motorcycle.

A Yamaha sports bike, painted a sleek black, with flaming ghosts on the side, which at the time were covered. He figured it might look a little tacky in some people's eyes, but he liked it. It was built for speed, braking, accelerating, and turning tight corners. And, lately, Danny was living the life of a quiet adrenaline junky.

Since he no longer used his ghost powers, he could no longer feel the rush of flying. The confidence of knowing that, if he were to fall off a cliff or a tall building, he'd be able to save himself before he was anywhere close to danger. The release of feeling the wind in his hair.

So, he tried to improvise. He couldn't really go jumping off cliffs anymore, but the way he could ride his motorcycle? It was just like flying.

He may have been a little reckless, risking his life when it wasn't needed, but it was what he needed to ease the pain of the guilt he felt. It never went away, but what had he expected? It was his fault.

_No, don't think like that Fenton. _He thought to himself.

To cool down his thoughts, he went speeding over a speed bump, catching air for just a few short seconds. He would have sped up even more, but he knew that a police car was usually parked a few blocks ahead, and he wasn't itching to get pulled over. In fact, he slowed down. Only a touch, though.

What he didn't expect, though, was Robin of the Teen Titans. Well, he wasn't sure if it was him, but if the R on the cycle was going to mean anything, it would definitely that it was Robin. When Danny turned a particularly tight corner, he soon realized that the hero was after him.

_Great_. He thought.

He wondered for a minute if he could outrun him. It's not like he was itching to talk to him. If fact, he was itching to avoid him. He didn't really have anything against the Teen Titans. Well, if you didn't count the fact that he hated them for saving the world when he had nothing left to live for anyways.

He decided that he was going to play the game of keep away. He sped up, and started heading to the seedy-er part of the downtown area. He wasn't sure how well Robin knew this part of the area. Danny, however, knew it like the back of his hand.

He knew that, up ahead, was a dead end. A few feet off the dead end, was a small hill, that lead to the suburbs. And, after the suburbs, was the forest. And it would be just too easy to lose Robin in the forest.

He took the corner at a speed that would rival the Kid Flash. He flew past the Dead End sign, and kept on going without stopping.

"Pull over!" Danny heard Robin shout.

_Fat chance,_ Danny thought.

He drove to the peek of the hill, and went flying off it. He let out an excited whoop and wished he could take his helmet off just to feel the wind in his hair. But not only was it protecting his head in case he crashed, but the face covering was protecting his ID in case someone saw him speeding around. That was also why he had the ghosts covered up.

He hit the ground below and continued racing away from Robin. He took lefts and rights, trying to out distance Robin. No matter how quickly and suddenly he turned, though, Robin always managed to stay on his tail.

He raced towards the city limits. If he was still using his powers, he would just turn invisible to get Robin off his tail. But he was trying to avoid that. No matter how tempting it was.

_You are now leaving Jump City! Come back soon!_ The large sign said, indicating that Danny was finally out of the city limits.

He quickly peeked over his shoulder to see if Robin was still following. Danny growled when he saw that he hadn't lost him yet. He wasn't worrying though. Soon Robin would get bored, or something would come up.

Suddenly, there was a whizzing noise that flew past his ear.

_He's _shooting _at me? _Danny snarled.

Then he stopped for a minute. To be fair, he had done this a couple of times. He had zoomed through the city streets, not caring who was in his way, though he never hit anyone. This was the third time Robin had attempted to catch him. Which was also why he had covered up the ghost flames on his bike.

He could use his ghost powers to turn invisible and lose him, Danny thought. But was he willing to risk it? No, he decided, he wasn't.

He soon came to a fork in the road. He took the left, than made a quick right into the trees. As soon as he was hidden among the trees, he turned his bike off and sat quietly. He looked over his shoulder again, to see if Robin bought it.

He watched with a smirk as Robin sped past his hiding spot. He slowly steered his motorcycle back to the road, and started his way back to Jump City. First, however, he removed the covers from the ghost flames and his license plate. He also replaced his full-faced, black helmet with a plain, black motorcycle helmet.

When that was done, he began to slowly make his way back to the City. He had his adrenaline rush of the day. Now he could rest peacefully that night.

**A/N: You are the best, guys! A few of your guys' ideas didn't make it into this chapter, but don't worry. They will be in the next one:) Now, wanna try a vote type thing again?**

**If one of Danny's enemy's went to Jump City and attacked it, who would you want it to be? T****hanks guys:) **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: You guys had some great ideas:D thanks a bunch. This chapter will only feature one ghost. If the ghost you voted for was not in this chapter, there is the slight chance that it will be used in the following chapters. **

**Anyways: This chapter is dedicated to Assassin8 for her suggestion of ... Drum roll please? VORTEX! Woot! n.n **

**Three:**

Honestly, Danny was just fine with not being the hero that always saves the day.

He didn't necessarily like the Titans, but as long as he wasn't the one to always jump into ballte, they were semi-alright in his book. Besides, he hadn't moved here to restart his superhero career. In fact, quiet the opposite.

It was California. He came to get out dreary Amity Park, which also holds painful memories for him. He came to relax, to soak up some sun. He came to avoid turning into Dark Dan as much as possible. He had even sworn off his ghost powers, although he was beginning to regret that.

He knew that swearing to never use them again was a good idea, but he hadn't predicted what would happen to him after not using them for a while. He was slowly going crazy, or so he thought. Seeing as he was a teenager, he was being a little dramatic.

He never thought that he would begin to have adrenaline withdrawals. He didn't even know that when he used his powers that it would give him an adrenaline rush. True, he had always felt a little lighter, but he didn't know that that was what an adrenaline rush was. Now, however, he knows.

He had lived in Jump City, California for a few months now, and he was already making a name for himself. Well, he would, if the city knew his name. He usually kept his identity a secret when he would go zooming dangerously around the city.

His motorcycle was one of the only ways he could get his adrenaline rush these days. But, when compared to this future, this was only a small problem. He assumed that he would eventually get over it. Turning into an evil ghost wasn't something that he could get over.

When he wasn't risking his life for a small adrenaline high, he was hanging out around the apartment that he had managed to come across. It was over a small bookstore. He worked there, along with the owner and manager. The manager allowed him to live in the apartment above the bookstore as long as he would work for him.

Danny didn't complain. Not only did he have a place to live, but he had a job that would provide money for him. While he had used some of Master's money to get here, he knew that if he relied on it too much, Vlad would notice and start looking for him. His motorcycle was the last thing he had bought with Vlad's money.

Now, though, he was wishing that he hadn't thrown Vlad's bank card away. Not because he was greedy and wanted to buy more things, but because he, as well as his bike, was in desperate need of break fluid.

"If I had known how expensive it was to take care of one of you I wouldn't have bought you in the first place," Danny murmured.

He was standing in the middle of an aisle at the Auto Zone that was closest to his apartment. Well, actually, it was the only Auto Zone in the city. And it just happened to be by his apartment. So, there he was. He was glaring at the wide variety of brake fluid and 'lube'. If the motorcycle had come with instructions, he must have thrown them away or something because he couldn't find anything anywhere that told him what kind of _stupid brake fluid _he should buy for his _stupid _yet awesome _bike._

"Yo, man! That your bike out there?" A booming voice sounded behind Danny's back.

Danny jumped, but only a little. He turned around, and came face to face with Cyborg of the Teen Titans. He groaned internally.

"I don't know. Is there more than one?" Danny said.

"Uh, no. Just one," Cyborg replied.

"Then, yes. That is indeed my bike," He told him.

He turned his back of the cybernetic teen and once again resumed his glaring at the brake fluid.

"It's a beauty," Cyborg continued.

Danny sighed. "Yeah, I guess she is. An expensive beauty, too. Who won't tell me what kind of..." He continued on, mumbling under his breath.

"Brake fluid?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. She, it, whatever. I need more break fluid for my bike, and I have no idea which one to buy," Danny growled.

He had planned to go driving through the mountains today. He knew that, if he should start speeding, there would be no Robin there to try to pull him over. Now, of course, instead of doing that he was at Auto Zone trying to fix everything so he didn't have to worry about actually crashing.

"What kind is she?" Cyborg questioned.

"A Yamaha sports bike," Danny responded.

He couldn't help but feel a little proud of his purchase. It was fast, sleek, smooth. It could brake, accelerate to amazing speeds, and it turned like a dime. And the way the other teen was acting? It made him smirk a little.

Danny continued to tell Cyborg the brand, year and model, while Cyborg listened silently. A few moments later, he reached out and picked up a can of brake fluid and handed it to Danny. Danny looked at the car, then up at Cyborg in surprise.

"That should do it for you," He told Danny.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yup," Cyborg replied. "I'm Cyborg, by the way."

"Yeah, I know. I'm Danny," Danny told him. He held his hand out and Cyborg shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Cyborg grinned.

"Yeah, you too," Danny responded, not necessarily meaning it.

Danny took the can of brake fluid and headed towards the check out counter. Cyborg trailed behind him. Danny looked at him awkwardly.

"So... Uh, what are you buying?" Danny asked Cyborg weakly.

"I'm just lookin', actually. Lookin' for some parts for something that I'm building," Cyborg responded.

For a minute, Cyborg kind of reminded Danny of his father. Suddenly, the guilt that he had hidden so well attacked him. He gripped the can tightly. He paid for it and left without saying goodbye to Cyborg.

Cyborg watched as the kid's mood darkened. He wondered what he said. When the kid left without saying goodbye, Cyborg felt a little guilty. Whatever he had said had obviously done something to the kid.

***_Cyborg! Come in!*_**

"Yo, Rob. What's up?" Cyborg held his arm up to his face. His arm lit up and a face appeared on a screen.

_***We got a storm coming in*** _

"A storm? Is that all?" Cyborg was surprised. Usually Robin only called when there was a major emergency.

_***It's not just a storm. It's attached to something. It that something is looking to pick a** **fight*** _

"I guess I'm coming," Cyborg signed off and headed out of the store.

When Robin had said storm, Cyborg had been thinking maybe a little wind, rain, maybe some hail? What he got, though, seemed like a full blown hurricane. In the center of the bay, by Titans Tower, was a monstrous being.

He was enormous. He stood as tall as the Titans Tower. He skin and armor were a mixture of black and green. Around his torso was a large, black chest plate, with a lightning bolt in the shape of a V. He had spikes on his shoulders. His hands were covered in thick, black gloves that were tipped with bright green.

His body was the same bright green as the tips of his gloves. His face, his arms, his lower body. Cyborg would say 'lower body' because the thing didn't really have any legs. In the place of legs was an enormous, green tornado. His face was made up of lightning bolt shaped eyebrows and horns. His eyes were black and red. His mouth was full of lightning bolt shaped fangs.

The weather seemed to circulate around him. It was growing bigger and bigger, and the large man-like being was laughing maniacally.

"Wow. Some storm," Cyborg muttered, before he jumped in his car and took off towards the bay.

Danny was almost to his apartment when, suddenly, clouds started moving in. First they were puffy, gray-ish clouds. Soon, though, they turned darker, and darker. Danny could begin to smell the ozone in the air. At first, he figured it was a storm. When he pulled into the small garage that he kept his bike in, however, he found out that it wasn't what it appeared to be.

Vortex. How had he found him? Did Vlad send him? Did Vlad know he was in Jump?

He had sworn to never use his powers again. He looked at Vortex as he started to really pick up the storm, and sadly moved inside. He tried not to feel a little melancholy about it all, about Vortex being there, about him not being able to fight him. He tried to ignore it.

He went up to his small room, and pulled up a chair to one of the windows. He sat down and stared out at the bay. It seemed that, if Vortex had his way, he would flood the whole city with a hurricane. Danny was a little nervous, but then he remembered that it wasn't his problem.

Nope, not at all. In fact, it was the Titans problem. Yes. Perfect. He could deal with that.

However, when he saw the Titans come out and attempt to engage Vortex in battle, that thought slowly began to fly out the window. Their hits didn't faze Vortex, but his hits sure did faze them. Danny watched silently and Starfire was launched through the air towards a house that was a few blocks away from Danny's.

He would just go and take a look, he decided. He wouldn't interfere, he wouldn't use his powers, he would just take a look. Observe.

He rushed down the stairs and out to his motorcycle. He pulled out his full-faced helmet and slipped it on. At the last minute he decided to forgo the covers for his license plate and ghosts. There was a bit of an emergency going on. He doubted that if he sped he would be pulled over.

He rushed through the downtown area to get to the area by the docks. He stopped by an alley way and parked his motorcycle there. Keeping his helmet on, he peeked around the corner.

Vortex seemed even bigger up close. He remembered when he had fought Vortex last. He had been that big that time too. But it hadn't seemed like such a problem then. He could fly. He had ghost powers. Now, he was just trying to be a normal kid. He felt intimidated, and he didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

The Titans were failing. It was obvious. Vortex was too strong. Add the crazy storm-controlling abilities, plus the fact that he's a ghost, and you've pretty much got a force that's unstoppable.

_Not unstoppable, though. _A voice in Danny's head said. _You stopped him. _

_Yeah, _Danny said, _but I had been using my powers. _

_So? Use your powers now. Save the day! Or, at least, stop him just to get that awful smirk off his face. _

Danny wasn't sure how he felt about the voice in his head, but boy did it make a good argument. He didn't feel worthy of saving the day anymore, not after what happened. But wiping that smirk off of Vortex's face? That seemed too good to pass up.

_Wait! Get ahold of yourself Fenton! _Danny seethed.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't use his powers again! Not after he had seen what had happened to him, not after what had happened to his family, his friends.

_Let's make a deal. _The voice reasoned. _Fight Vortex for a minute, a second. Just one second of going ghost won't kill you. _

Danny paused. His resolve was slipping. Soon, though, it didn't matter. A lithe figure came crashing through the wall next to Danny, and landed on his bike. Danny looked on in horror as the figure stood up, seeming to be unhurt.

It was Starfire, of the Teen Titans. She looked at the bike, then attempted to apologize, but Danny wasn't listening. Apparently, Starfire got the memo. She shrunk back a little, and took off towards Vortex again.

"Not . . . cool," Danny manage to say, before his instincts got the better of him.

He reached for that power that lurked in his core, and let it wash over him. Familiar white rings formed around his waist, and moved up and down, respectively. Before his conscious could focus, he had turned into Danny Phantom.

He caught his image in the mirror of his broken motorcycle. He didn't feel like Danny Phantom anymore. He didn't feel worthy of wearing the symbol, of holding the name. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he wasn't Danny Phantom anymore. His black and white hazmat suit was now hidden beneath a black and white robe. He observed the hood on the back, and pulled it up over his head. Now, the only thing you could see of his face was his mouth.

He hid himself. He hid what he used to be, and tried to be something new. The old him was Danny Phantom, but this new him deserved a new name.

_Wraith. _

The name just came to him. He felt his spirits lift, if only a little. Maybe, if he became a new him, he wouldn't have to worry about Dark Dan? He didn't have a lot of time to wonder, though. A green figure, the size of an elephant, crashed into the street next to him.

When Danny got a better look, he saw that it wasn't just the size of an elephant. It was an actual elephant! It morphed into a small, green-skinned boy. It was Beastboy of the Teen Titans.

The situation came back to him like a punch in the gut. He moved out of the alleyway and turned to look at Vortex. Not only would he swipe that smirk off his face, but he would also pay him back for busting his bike. Then, when Vortex was done, he'd find Starfire and demand that it get fixed.

One thing at a time, though.

**AN: Tada! Holy cow! I thought I would never get to finally introduce his a Wraith! Stupid writer's block. Ugh. Anyways, this is so exciting! I love it when a book finally starts flowing from my mind onto paper, or computer or whatever. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to update soon. **

**Now, vote time:) I really enjoyed your guys' input:) It gave me great ideas. **

**So: Which Teen Titan should Wraith come in contact with first?**

**Beastboy**

**Robin**

**Cyborg**

**Raven**

**or Starfire?**

**Vote now! :D See you guys soon! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, for the voting, it's been like this:**

**Beastboy: 1**

**Cyborg: 5**

**Raven: 8**

**Robin: 2**

**Starfire: 3**

**Poor Beastboy, no one really wanted to see him:p So, honestly, I don't know how it's going to go and who he's gonna meet first, but I'm just gonna write it and see how it goes:) Thanks you guys!**

**Oh, and let's just say that Danny kept some of Vortex's powers, instead of losing them like in the show. (Let's also say that he faced all the villains from season 3 before TUE? Good? Good:D)**

**Four:**

Lighting flashed in the sky, quickly followed by loud, rumbling thunder.

The ground shook with every clap of thunder that sounded over the city of Jump. People looked up to the sky, where the sound was coming, and began to flee in terror. A towering, green figure was floating over the city's bay.

People's screams echoed throughout Jump City. The Titans, the people who would usually save the day for them, were getting their butts handed to them by someone they couldn't even touch. They could do nothing but flee as they watched their heroes fail.

In an alley in downtown Jump, a figure stood, watching the scene unfold. He watched the people flee as the monstrous figure over the bay caused the weather to go haywire. He stood next to the remains of a motorcycle, slowly steaming.

"I just bought brake fluid for that stupid bike!" The figure, Wraith, fumed.

He picked the motorcycle up with one hand, and deposited it by a parking meter. He would deal with it later. At the moment, he had a weather controlling ghost to take care of.

Wraith let his instincts take over, and he slowly floats up into the air. He couldn't remember how long he had been waiting to feel this. The relief of finally being able to fly, to let go, after so many months of being grounded, literally. He felt his legs turn into a single, phantom tail. He took a deep breath and took off towards the weather monster.

"Vortex!" He called.

The figure, Vortex, turned around to see Wraith approaching. He took a breath to answer, but Wraith didn't let him. His hands lit up with green ecto-energy, and he began attacking him. He sent blast after blast towards Vortex, only appearing to cause a little damage. But, of course, it was more than what the Titans were doing to him.

"You think," Wheeze " that you can defeat me, puny ghost?" Vortex proclaimed.

"You may not recognize me, but we've been here before. I beat you, too. Therefore, been there, defeated that," Wraith whisper called.

It was true. He had beaten Vortex at his own game several months earlier. Of course, at that time he had been Danny Phantom, not Wraith. And he hadn't been alone. This time, though, he _was _alone.

He tried not to think about last time, and focused instead on the matter at hand. He remembered how he had defeated Vortex last time. He had used the powers that he had gotten from Vortex when he had electrocuted him. When he had finished beating Vortex, it had appeared that he had lost them, but he soon realized that he still had them. They just weren't as connected to his emotions as they had been.

As Wraith began to reach into himself, looking for his own weather controlling power, Vortex grabbed him around the waist. He held him up to his face, and began laughing in his face.

"You?" Wheeze "I think I would have remembered something like that. Now," Wheeze "get out of my way!"

Vortex drew his arm back and flung Wraith towards the city. Before Wraith could stop himself, he crashed into the street, skidding a few blocks, leaving a deep indentation. He growled, and sat up. He pulled himself up, and shook dirt off of his robe.

"Dude, who are you?" He heard a meek voice ask him.

He turned to see the green form of Beastboy. He was looking at Wraith in awe. Wraith raised an eyebrow under his hood.

"Stay out of my way," Was all he said, before he took to the air again.

He powered up an ecto-energy strike to his fist, and went soaring towards Vortex. He landed a punch under Vortex's chin, and the large ghost stumbled back a bit. While Vortex was stunned, Wraith called upon his ice powers. He sent an ice blast towards Vortex and for a moment, Vortex was caught in straight jacket-like ice block.

While he struggled to get out of the ice, Wraith focused on his weather powers again. He found them deep in his power core, and brought them out. He knew that the powers were connected to emotions, so he let himself get angry. He thought of all the things that had happened to him. Starting with his wrecked motorcycle, and ending with the feeling he had, and hated, of running away.

It almost overwhelmed him, but he managed to get a hold of it, and he focused an enormous lightning bolt towards Vortex. Vortex was shocked out of his block of ice, and went flying down towards the bay. He stopped himself before he hit the water, though, and tried to find out where the bolt had come from.

Wraith didn't let him get his bearings, though. He called upon a huge blast of air, and sent it towards Vortex. Next, he sent hail the size of bowling balls towards Vortex.

Finally, he realized that he had to calm himself. Vortex's weakness was sunlight. He just had to calm down, think of a happy thought, and get the skies to clear.

At the moment, though, he was enjoying being angry and having someone to take it out on. He let sadness take over, too, and soon it was raining. Huge raindrops pelted on Wraith and Vortex's head, along with the hail. Though the hail had shrunk to be the size of golf balls.

He sent bolt after bolt of lightning towards Vortex. Soon, he realized that he could solidify a thunder's clap, and sent several towards Vortex. Vortex was quickly realizing that he would fall to this ghost.

In the city, the Titans were forming together, watching the two forms fighting in the sky. They watched in awe as the worst of the storm, seemed to happened over the bay. They were causing enormous waves to flow towards the city.

While the Titans wanted to be out there fighting whatever was attacking their city, they grudgingly admitted that they couldn't stand up to the power of this new attacker. They conceded that they would leave the major fight to whoever this figure in black and white was, and work on evacuating the city.

While Cyborg was clearing out one part of downtown, he saw the bike that he had seen earlier at the autopart's store. The one with the ghost flames and the flighty owner. It was destroyed. He examined it closer. It looked like Starfire had been thrown into it, which was probably what had happened.

And, if the bike was here, he figured that the kid - Danny - would be with it too. He looked at the bike again, and then lifted it up a little, to make sure that Danny wasn't trapped underneath it. When Cyborg couldn't find Danny around his bike, he began looking into the store windows and in the alleys.

He left the third alley he was looking through, and looked up the streets. He hadn't seen Danny running away when he was coming to this area. He had to be there somewhere. Cyborg had to find him before the city was destroyed by either the storm, or the two beings causing it.

"Danny? Danny!" Cyborg called.

He growled and rubbed his head when no one answered. He decided to stop, and take a look at what was happening over the bay.

Back over the bay, Wraith was getting tired. He was using to much power, he realized. He had to end this, before he passed out. He tried to calm himself down, and then thought of the happiest memory that he could think of.

While he couldn't think of one, he decided to make one up. He imagined living here with Sam. She probably wouldn't have liked the sun, but she didn't mind it in his memory. They would spend all their time together either riding his motorcycle around town, or sitting at the beach.

It was enough to make a small flame in Wraith's heart flare up, and he managed to focus on it enough to make the clouds slowly disappear and the sun come out. It had never been so hard to do this before, he thought, but he didn't give up.

When the sunlight hit Vortex, he let out an awful scream and began to shrink. He got smaller and smaller until he was of a normal, human size. He looked up wearily as Danny focused the last of his power on transporting Vortex to the Ghost Zone.

"That was for busting my bike," He growled under his breath.

He began losing his height and his consciousness. He flew down to the alleyway beside where he had left his bike, and quickly shifted back to being plain old Danny Fenton. He leaned heavily against the wall, and groaned. He fell to his knees.

When he looked up next, he could see Cyborg rushing over to him. He would give anything to just pass out and let Cyborg take care of whatever happens next, but he couldn't do that. He needed to get his energy together, and at least wait until he was at home, alone, before losing consciousness.

"Ugh," He grumbled.

Danny gathered what was left of his energy, and forced himself to stand up. He shook the fog and blackness away from his mind, and fixed a glare at Cyborg. He looked at his bike, then back at Cyborg.

"_What did you _do _to _my bike?!" He growled.

"Uh..." Was all Cyborg could get out.

"You! I just bought brake fluid! I was just about to fix it! Then this stupid storm comes, and you _break it?! _What did you do?! Sit on it?!" He fumed. He knew that it had been Starfire who had broken it, but, hey, she can't fix bikes. Might as well as get after the Titan that _could. _

"It wasn't ..." Cyborg spluttered.

"I don't care! _You are going to _fix _it, _got it?!" Danny shouted.

"Yo, Cy, what's happening?" Robin came rushing over to where the shouting was coming from.

He took in Cyborg and Danny's form, as well as the busted bike. "Ouch," He muttered, looking in the direction of the motorcycle. Starfire joined Robin as well, and soon all of the Titans had gathered around Danny and his bike. Cyborg had seemed to forget that, just moments before, Danny had been close to passing out.

And, at the moment, Danny was using his anger to fuel him. He made sure he kept his anger in check enough that the sky didn't start clouding up again. He glared at the whole Titans team. Beastboy was kind of surprised to see that he was standing toe to toe with Robin and Cyborg, and wasn't backing down.

"What happened?" Robin repeated.

"This jerk busted my bike!" Danny yelled, flailing his arms in the direction of his motorcycle.

"I did not!" Cyborg finally managed to get his mind together enough to start arguing with Danny.

"If _you _didn't, then _who _did? You were the only one around here when I came out!"

"Yeah, I was looking for you! We were evacuating! I was trying to help you, but I didn't wreck your bike!"

"Friends," Starfire tried to say.

"Well, you certainly did a _sucky _job of trying to help me, didn't you!" Danny fumed.

"Friends," Starfire tried again.

"I couldn't find you! What was I suppose to do!"Cyborg fired back.

"I don't know, _look for me harder?!_ Instead of _busting my_ _bike_!?"

"Friends!" Starfire yelled.

Everyone turned to Starfire, startled that she had shouted.

"What is it, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"I fear that I am the one that did the busting of the bike," Starfire murmured sadly.

Danny growled and folded his arms. Cyborg turned to glare at him, hoping that he would back down. But Danny was still there, still glaring at him.

"Okay, maybe you didn't break it," Danny growled.

"Maybe?!" Cyborg squawked.

"You're still going to fix it!"

Cyborg started spluttering, but Robin cut him off. "Okay, we'll make sure it gets fixed. There is no need to be shouting anymore," Robin said.

"Good," Danny replied.

Now that his anger was slowly breaking up, he was feeling faint again. He brought his hand to his forehead and he leaned heavily against the wall behind him. Raven was instantly at his side, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Danny muttered.

"You're about to pass out. We'll take you and your bike to the tower and you can stay there for the night. In the morning we can work on the bike situation," Raven told him.

No one said anything to argue with her, though Cyborg looked a little miffed. He grumbled as they all started heading in the direction of the tower.

**AN: So, there you have it. Beastboy was the one to meet Wraith first! And I promise you, I didn't really plan it that way. It just kinda happened. And, I'm sorry, this might piss some of you guys off, but this is not going to be a Raven/Danny fic. There are so many of those, so I'm gonna be different. This is gonna be a Danny/Jinx fic! :) If you guys don't like it, then you don't have to keep reading it. I'm trying to think of another vote kinda thing to do. **

**Okay, how about a vote for a later chapter?**

**How should the Titans find out that Danny is Wraith? I'm all ears, and I can't wait to hear your guys' ideas. **

**Oh, and here is a beg and a plead before I go. **

**Is there anyone who would like to draw Danny's new outfit for me? Please? I suck so much at drawing, and I don't want to ruin it. If you draw me my Danny, I will love you forever! I'll make your photo the cover for the book and I'll dedicate a chapter to you? Some people may throw stuff like that around, but I take it seriously. Anyways, I'll be major grateful if you do it for me. Just PM me or whatever if you're interested. Thanks guys! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: This little blurb is for Maddie Seth's eyes only: Wraith's new costume. Like, hmm, idk. I was thinking along the lines of still Danny Phantom like. His robe would be kind of like the robes the guys wear in assassins creed? With all that fun stuff, and it would be black and white, with a hood covering the top half of his face. And, I wanted this to be a secret(I hope that, if your not Maddie Seth, that you are not reading this, because I want you to be surprised), but Danny's secondary weapon is a battle axe. It's probably gonna be black and white, and have the edges of the blades be colored green for the ectoenergy, and all that. Thanks a bunch hun:) I can't wait to see what you come up with:)**

**Five:**

Danny sat grumpily on the couch, watching Cyborg and Beastboy play video games.

It was the day after Vortex had attacked the city, and everyone was finally getting comfortable in their houses again. After the Titans had gotten Danny to their tower, Raven had taken Danny to a guest room and insisted that the others leave him alone. Danny wasn't sure what it was all about, or how she knew that he really needed some rest, but he went along with it.

He slept for only a few hours. He was on edge still, from the battle. Even when he was close to passing out, he could still feel the tingle from the adrenaline high as it faded away. He knew that he shouldn't like it, shouldn't miss it, but he couldn't stop himself. It was then, around three in the morning, when he finally realized he couldn't go on the way he was. He couldn't not use his powers anymore. He just hoped that it would be alright in the end.

And even though he had only slept a few hours, he still felt refreshed. When he opened his eyes, however, he remembered his predicament. Not only was he not in his room above the bookstore, but he also had a wreck for a bike. At least Cyborg was going to fix it. That was the only upside he could think of.

If it was up to him, he would have gotten out of there right away. The only thing keeping him there, really, was his bike. That, and he wasn't sure if the Titans were watching him. If they watched him turn into Wraith? He didn't want to think about it.

That was going to be a one time thing, he hoped. Not that it hadn't been exhilarating, but it had been dangerous. He spent the rest of the early morning hours trying to calm his emotions and tuck his weather powers away again.

He had collapsed almost as soon as Raven had left him in the room and instructed that he be left alone. He hadn't had time to get out of his clothes, or anything. He hadn't managed to lock the weather powers away, either. They didn't bother him, and, if he kept them tucked tightly away in his power core, they wouldn't even activate with his emotions.

They hadn't even asked him if he would want to play, he thought. Then he chided himself. Why did he care if they wanted to play video games with him?

_I need to get out more. _He thought to himself.

"Okay, Titans. Meeting," Robin said, making his way towards the front of the room.

Beastboy and Cyborg complained as Robin switched off their game and turned to the large computer built into the television/window. He pushes a few buttons, and suddenly the fight from yesterday begins to play. Danny watched with interest, his eyebrow slightly raised.

It began with the Titans attempting to fight Vortex, and failing. Three quarters of the way in, Wraith showed up. The battle concluded quickly, and Vortex and Wraith disappeared. Robin stopped it, and rewinded it. He stopped when they could get a good view of both Wraith and Vortex. He zoomed in on Wraith.

"Anybody know who this guy is?" Robin asked the room.

Danny had figured a few minutes ago that he wasn't meant to be apart of this whole 'meeting' thing, so he kept his mouth shut.

"He kinda reminds me of this one guy I heard about on the news," Beastboy perked up, smiling.

"Who?" Raven asked, slightly surprised that Beastboy actually watched the news.

"Well, I was channel surfing a few months back. There was nothing good to watch. I mean, thousands of channels, but nothing good to watch? I was on this news station for this city back east, when I saw all these bright colors, and I had to stop to see," Beastboy grinned. "So I stop, and it's about this 'ghost' kid. What was his name . . ? Oh yeah, Inviso-Bill!"

Danny growled. "His name was Danny Phantom." He had hated that stupid name.

"Wait, what?" Beastboy turned to him.

Danny blushed. He hadn't really meant to speak out loud. He sighed, annoyed.

"That ghost guy's name. It isn't Inviso-Bill. It's Danny Phantom," He told them.

"How do _you _know," Robin asked, suspiciously.

"I used to live in the area where Danny Phantom was. It's a place called Amity Park," Danny answered.

"Was?"

"Yeah. I don't know. I don't live there anymore, obviously. Therefore, I don't know if he is still around."

Danny was beginning to really dislike the attention the Titans were giving him. He should of kept his mouth shut, he decided.

"Do you know this guy?" Robin asked, pointing to the picture on the screen.

"No," Danny replied.

"Do you know the other guy?" Robin pressed on, switching the view to Vortex.

Danny sighed. Should he tell the truth? Would it be worth it? He decided against it.

"Look, I'm just here to get my bike fixed. When that is all figured out, I will more than happily get out of here," Danny told him, pointedly.

Robin glared at him. Robin was soon joined by Cyborg, who was still mad at Danny for shouting at him. Danny glared right back. He wasn't about to let Cyborg scare him out of a free bike repair.

"You said we would talk about it. Well, here we are. Can we talk about it and get it over with already?" Danny prodded.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked suddenly.

"I'll be fine as soon as I know that my bike will be in safe hands and repaired soon," Danny snapped.

When he had first met her eyes, it had been too much for him. Her eyes looked just like Sam's had. A beautiful, vibrant purple. It brought the heartache around all over again. He would never be able to look into Sam's purple eyes again. It was almost too much for Danny's head to wrap around.

Ever since then, he had been avoiding Raven's eyes. He hoped that she hadn't noticed. He didn't even care if she thought that he was being rude. It wasn't like he planned on running into them again in the future.

"I will personally make sure that your motorcycle is repaired and returned to you as soon as possible," Robin responded.

"Good. Can I go home now?" Danny asked.

Robin sighed. "Yes. Come with me," Robin ushered Danny to follow him.

Danny sighed in relief.

-Line Break-

Robin returned to the garage under the Tower after making sure Danny got back home safely. Cyborg had already began working on the bike. Robin made his way over.

"Can it be fixed?" He asked Cyborg.

"It's got a huge dent in it and there are pieces that have been broken or are missing. I'm gonna have to replace most of it," Cyborg grumbled.

"This is a really nice bike," Robin had to admit.

"Yeah, man. I met the kid earlier, actually. At Auto Zone. He was buying brake-fluid for it," Cyborg told Robin.

"Well, that's not much help to him anymore," Beastboy joked, walking up to Cyborg and Robin. He had sandwiches on a trey.

"Thanks B," Cyborg said.

He grabbed a sandwich and was about to take an enormous bite, when he paused and began to inspect the sandwich.

"That's real meat," Beastboy told him, grudgingly.

Robin bit into his without thinking much of it. "He's right," He told Cyborg.

"Whatever," Cyborg muttered, taking a big bite.

"You know, I think I may have seen this bike before," Robin said.

"What do ya mean?" Cyborg asked.

"I've been chasing this bike through the city maybe three times now. The guy always ends up losing me. And this bike kind of looks like the one I've been chasing," Robin attempted to explain.

"Why are you chasing it?" Beastboy asked.

"He's been speeding and endangering people," Robin sighed.

"And they bike has flaming ghosts on the sides?" Beastboy raises his eyebrow.

"Well, no. But maybe he's covering them up?"

"So, you think Danny is this guy on the bike?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. It's just a thought."

"Yeah, why not? I mean, he just needs to cover up the ghosts and his license plate and he's all set to go," Beastboy piped up.

"We'll just have to ask him when he comes back for the stupid thing," Cyborg ground out.

-Line Break-

"D-man!" A voice called out as Danny was entering the bookstore beneath his apartment.

"Chis," Danny greeted the manager.

"I thought you were carried off by that crazy wind!" Chris said, emphasizing it by flapping his arms like wings.

"Nope, I'm still here," Danny replied. "I get hit on the head and suddenly the Teen Titans are insisting that I head back to their place to get checked out." He had figured out a cover story in case anyone asked why he had been brought there and stayed so long. "They busted my bike too, so they're fixing it."

"The Titans busted your bike, _and _they're fixing it? Dude," Chris breathed.

Chris had deep brown hair that hung in his eyes. His eyes were a bright blue, and always seemed to dance with one form of light or another. He was in his mid-twenties. He had been kind enough to offer Danny a job and a place to stay.

"Yeah," Danny shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So, how did the store fair during that ridiculous storm?"

"Thing is in tip-top shape. Not even a book out of place," Chris responded.

Danny sighed and nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be heading upstairs now."

"'Kay. Your shift starts in an hour."

"Cool," Danny responded as he made his way upstairs.

-Line Break-

A one-eyed man sat in front of a large television screen. He had an appointment, and so far his client was late. He didn't like to be kept waiting.

Suddenly, the screen lit up, and a face appeared on the screen.

"How can I help you?" The man facing the screen asked.

"Actually, I believe the more accurate question would be, how can _I _help _you_?" The voice replied.

The figure leaned forward, revealing a single, green eye.

**AN: Not as long as the last two, but here it is. :) **

**Now to vote: **

**Vlad. Should he be**

**A. a good guy**

**or **

**B. a bad guy**

**Like, would he be nice and help Danny, or be evil and be against him? :) Thanks guys! Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Good news guys! I have finally come up with a story arc for this:) It's all mapped out now, and it just has to be typed up:D Here we go guys! Oh, and thank you for your votes on whether Vlad should be a good guy or a bad guy. You'll just have to wait and see who wins:) **

**Six:**

Danny sat in his bath tub, tossing a ball against the wall and catching it when it came back to him.

His motorcycle was still being fixed, so he was unable to get his daily adrenaline rush. If he wasn't so afraid of the future, he would have gone flying. But, he was, so he remained at home.

So, there he was. His activity, unfortunately, only kept him mildly amused. He would throw the ball against the floor of the bathtub, it would bounce off it, bounce off the wall opposite Danny, bounce off the ceiling, then return to him.

He had an hour or two before his next shift in the bookstore started, and he was trying to keep himself sane. It had been maybe a week since he had interacted with the Titans last. Thankfully, they left him relatively alone. He just had to wait for his bike to be fixed, then he would never have to talk to them again.

The voice in his head was always niggling at Danny. _You should go out flying._ It told him.

_And risk the end of the world? I'll pass._ He replies.

_It's so cramped in here, though. Just go flying for a little bit. And when you get your bike back, you won't have to worry about it anymore, because you can ride again. _

_I hate it when you do this to me._ He growled.

_I'm your conscious. You're not meant to be this down in the dumps. _

_Great, thank you._

_You're welcome. Now, get your butt out of this tub and go flying! _

_Fine._ Danny growled.

He climbed out of the bath tub and left the bouncy ball there. He'd probably be back anyway. He stood in front of the mirror, and looked at himself. His black hair was shorter, but in its usually spikes. His blue eyes looked dull, even to him.

He had left his old outfit behind. He now wore a plain black t shirt with white stripes on the sleeves and around the neck. His pants were now skinnier and a darker blue. He wore plain black and white sneakers on his feet. It was darker than what he was used to, but he just couldn't wear the bright colors anymore.

He still had his old clothes in his dresser. Maybe one day he would be able to wear them again. Until then, though, he'll just stick with his darker clothes.

He rubbed his eyes. He sighed, and reached down into his core. He felt his lurking ghost powers and released them. The white rings formed around his waist and moved up and down, changing his form.

Wraith now looked back at him. He slowly lowered his hood, and examined himself. His snow white hair was the same, the same length as his regular hair. His green eyes stared brightly back at him, the same radioactive green. He frowned.

He placed his hood back over his head, successfully covering his hair and eyes. He turned away from the mirror, disgusted with what he saw. He focused on his powers, and slowly lifted off from the ground.

He let the power rush over his skin, getting accustomed to the feeling of his powers again. He turned invisible, testing his powers. Then he turned intangible. He turned to he mirror again, only to see he could not see his reflection. He wished that that would always happen. He turned visible again and turned away.

He floated slowly into his room, reacquainting himself with his other powers. Ice, check. Ecto-powers, check. Weather powers, check and sealed off in his power core.

He took a deep breath, and let himself go invisible. After he maintained that for a minute, he turned intangible. He floated through the wall to the outside.

He remained invisible and intangible, so that he would be able to fly faster. He soared up into the sky, as high as he dared to go, then started doing looped-de-loops. He performed other aerial maneuvers, letting the adrenaline rush slowly flow into his veins.

Soon, he was laughing as well. It was a happy laugh. He felt free for the first time in a while. He eventually felt guilty, though. He shouldn't be doing this. Every moment he spent in his ghost form, the more at risk he was of turning into Dark Dan.

~~Meanwhile, in Titans Tower~~

Starfire sat on her circle shaped bed, playing with her pet, Silkie.

It was one of the regular, plain days. Nothing really exciting had been happening. Cyborg and Robin spent most of their time in the garaged, fixing Friend Danny's motorcycle. Raven was in her room, reading, or whatever it was that Raven's do in their rooms. And Beastboy was always flitting back between the television, the kitchen, and the garage.

Danny seemed like he could be a great friend, Starfire thought. He was just hurting. Starfire didn't know why, or what had happened, but she could sense that Danny was alone and in pain. She wanted to help him, but she was afraid that they hadn't started off on the right appendage, whichever one that was suppose to be.

She was enjoying playing with her bumgorf, when something confusing happened. Her multiple shoe boxes began to float. She stared at them, watching the slowly begin to glow. Eventually, they formed a small line and began to disappear through her floor, leaving her shoes behind in a pile.

She began to float herself, and left her room. She flew to Raven's room and tentatively knocked on her door.

"Starfire. How can I help you?" Raven asked, opening her door a crack.

"I am simply wondering what is happening to my boxes of shoes," Starfire responded.

"You're - oh, shoe boxes. I don't know Starfire. What happened?"

"They floated through my floor, leaving my shoes behind. Please, do you understand what is happening?" Starfire pleaded.

"Let's go check it out, Star," Raven said.

Raven walked out of her room, and Starfire followed behind. Raven checked out Starfire's room first, and saw the shoes lying on the ground. Raven's eyes light up with power, and she made a portal on Starfire's floor.

She motioned for Starfire to follow her, and the both phased through the floor to the room below it. There weren't any boxes there either. They went down another floor, than another. When they finally got to the basement, they still hadn't discovered anything.

Raven looked around the large room. There were boxes stacked up to the ceiling, from wall to wall. She couldn't really sense anything going on, but she had a bad feeling.

"We should warn Robin," Raven suggested.

"Yes, I think that will be reasonable," Starfire responded.

She pulled out her communicator, when all the boxes around her began to light up and float.

"Friend Raven, this is what happened to my boxes," Starfire whispered, backing up away from the boxes.

Soon, every box was high in the air. Raven and Starfire could only stand and stare in confusion. Before they knew it, they turned a light blue and began to float through the walls.

Raven and Starfire rushed up the stairs and towards the garage.

"Uh, guys? We have a situation," Raven told Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin.

"What's up?" Robin asked.

"You'll just have to come outside and see," was all Raven said.

They all rushed outside, and took a look at all of the boxes that were floating in the air. They began spinning in a large circle around a single figure. The figure was dressed in worker overalls.

"Uh..." was all Cyborg said.

The figure seemed to have heard him, and turned to face them.

~~..~~

"I am the _Box Ghost_! And your large amount of boxes has pulled me to your location! Now, BEWARE!" _  
_

Wraith heard a voice that he would recognize anywhere. _You have got to be kidding me._ He thought.

He stopped what he was doing, and looked down into the city. When he didn't see any boxes floating around down there, he began to look around. He groaned, when he realized where the sound had come from.

He flew down towards the Titans' Tower. Another ghost. Why? Why couldn't he be left alone? First, it was Robin, ruining his adrenaline rides. Second, it was Vortex. Third, it was the Titans and his stupid bike. And, now? It was the Box Ghost.

He stopped his nose dive a few yards above the Box Ghost. He watched as the Titans stood back, watching the boxes float and spin.

"Hey, Box Ghost!" Wraith called.

The ghost turned towards him. He didn't recognize Danny either. With a flick of his wrist, the boxes began to encase his figure, until he was in the shape of a giant man.

"BEWARE!" He called.

He lifted his giant arm and swung at Wraith. Wraith avoided it easily. He charged an ectoblast to his hand, and sent it towards the Box Ghost.

"You will not defeat me! I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost cried after he deflected Wraith's blast.

The Box Ghost swung his arm towards Wraith, turning the boxing at his fingertips intangible. The contents of that box went flying towards Wraith. Wraith turned intangible, and the various array of bedding went through him.

"Pillows?" Wraith muttered to himself.

The Box Ghost growled and swung his arm at Wraith again. When the contents of a box went flying at Wraith this time, he turn intangible again. That was how his fights with the box ghost usually went. Besides, there wasn't anything dangerous that the Titans had in the boxes in the first place.

What he didn't expect was the box ghost to get physical. He turned as the Box Ghost sent his huge fist towards him. It sent him flying into the ground, causing a huge crater where he landed. He got up and rubbed his head.

While he was trying to get rid of the stars in front of his eyes, he didn't see the next thing the Box Ghost sent his way. He barely opened his eyes again, to see a large, worn battle axe flying his way. He took a step back, his human reactions taking over instead of his ghost.

He barely stepped to the side as it made a clean slice across his arm. He grabbed his arm and looked at the green ectoplasm that was leaking through his fingers. He sworn quietly under his breath.

_You're a ghost, idiot. You could have gone intangible._ Wraith thought.

He looked down at his arm at it slowly started to heal again. He picked up the battle axe with his still bloody hand. When he noticed that, he wiped his hand across his thigh. He looked at the axe again, and noticed that it was slowly starting to glow.

He stared at it for a moment, when it started to glow brighter. He closed his eyes and looked away and it flashed brightly one last time. When he looked at it again, he was holding a brand new battle axe.

The handle was now black and white, and the silver edges of the blade glowed green. He felt his ghost energy flowing through it. He wasn't sure how that had happened, but he wasn't ready to complain. It looked like he just gained a awesome new weapon.

He gripped his new battle axe tightly, and flew back up into the air. The box ghost sent some more items flying in his direction, and Danny cut through them cleanly with his axe. He smirked at the the Box Ghost frustrated growl.

He tried channeling energy into the tip of the axe, and then pointed it towards the Box Ghost. A large, ecto-blast went flying in the ghost's direction and shattered his box body. The box ghost fell to the ground.

Before the Titans could surround him, though, Wraith was already on him.

"How did you find me?" He growled. The Box Ghost only tried to get out of Wraith's grip. "Who sent you?" Wraith tried again.

The Box Ghost still didn't answer. In a sudden fit of rage, Wraith started punching the Box Ghost, trying to get his unexplainable anger out. Clouds started forming in the sky and Wraith only stopped when he felt the ground shake from a roll of thunder. When he realized he was the cause of it, he dropped the Box Ghost on the ground.

"I'll only answer one more time. _Who sent you?_"

"The Box Ghost gets sent by no one!" The Box Ghost replied.

"Whatever," Wraith ground out.

He pointed his axe towards the ground, and focused his energy into it again. A large ghost portal formed at the Box Ghost's feet, and he was sucked in. It then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Who are you?!" Robin shouted out before Wraith could fly away.

"Stay out of my way," was all Wraith said. He attached his new battle axe to his back and took to the sky.

"That's what he said to me last time," Beastboy said, his ears drooping.

"That battle axe has been all but destroyed. I kept it because I didn't want it falling into the wrong hands. And now some guy swoops from the sky, fixes it, and flies off with it? Who _is _this guy?" Robin grumbled.

~~..~~

"So, you say you can help me?" The man with the single grey asked.

"You want power? I can give it to you. You like chaos? I can give that to you as well. You think you've seen evil? Just wait."

"And what do I have to do to get all this?"

"Simple. You'll need to run a little errand."

**AN: So, can any of you guess who the two villains of this story are so far? O.o I love getting your guys' feedback for this:) So, let's come up with a new kind of vote to do...**

**Okay, I think I have one. And this is gonna be romantic-sappy like. When Wraith and Jinx meet, and Wraith will be the first one to meet her, should it be:**

**A) Instant *click* I think I really like this guy!**

**or**

**B) The slowly falling in "love" type thing? **

**Thanks guys!:D Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for all of your guys' votes! But I still don't know which to chose!D: Ugh!**

**Seven:**

_The sun was shining through my window and onto my face. I squinted a little, and held my hand up to cover my eyes. It's kind of strange, I thought. I don't remember having the sun shinning in my eyes in my little apartment in the morning. It kind of reminded me of my old home, in Amity. _

_I opened my eyes, and looked around. I _was _in my old room in Amity. What? I'm living in Jump City! I left this place behind, and tried to leave my memories with it. Why was I back? No, how was I back? Did I transport myself in my sleep?_

_I sat up, and looked around. My room was just how it had been, before the accident. It was used to silence in Jump City, maybe a car horn here and there or a moster roar. Here, though? For some reason, I heard sounds from downstairs. _

_I jumped out of bed, and headed to my door. I don't know how I got there, but I was not happy that someone was here with me. I don't remember selling the house, not yet anyways. Who could be here?_

_I hurried downstairs, only to see my mom in the kitchen. I froze. She... was dead. My mom, was no longer alive. I watched her, along with my dad, my sisters, my friends and my teacher, die in a fire. _

_"Mom?" I asked. _

_"Hi, Sweety! How's the studying for the CAT coming?" She asked me. Her voice was just like how I remembered it. _

_"The... CAT?" I asked. _

_"Yes. You _are _taking it today, aren't you?" She asked. _

_"Uh... yeah," was all I could say. _

_"Well, here. Have an apple. And get ready for school, don't want you to be late on your big day," My mom grinned at me. _

_I never thought I would see her smile again. I rushed up and hugged her. Maybe that accident, their deaths, was just a dream, instead of the other way around? Maybe I was giving another chance at saving them. _

_She seemed surprised at my sudden hug, but she hugged me back anyways. _

_"I love you, Mom," I told her. _

_"I love you too, Sweety."_

_She released me and I turned to get ready for school. I knew what I did wrong. I had tried to cheat. This time, though, I won't. I'll return the answer sheet, and they won't have to go to the Nasty Burger to talk about me and then blow up. Everything will be okay, and I'll have my family and friends again._

_I went to school. I wasn't sure how to go about returning the answer sheet, so I just went up to Mr. Lancer. I never thought that I would be so happy to see him, but I was. He was alive, he hadn't been killed. _

_I tried to talk to him, tried to hand him the answer sheet, but nothing would come out of my mouth. I struggled to stop my feet from walking, but they just continued on to my seat. What was happening? I asked myself. _

You didn't think I would let you get away from this that easily, did you? _A voice asked in my head. _

_That voice! I knew it! It was my own, just ten years older. It was my evil future self. The one who had killed my family and my friends. _

_I tired to fight it, again, but I couldn't stop anything. What was even worse, was that I was doing it myself. The first time, the real time, it had been Dark Dan doing all this stuff, while I sat almost helpless in the future. But, now, I was the one in control. _

_Not that I was really in any control at all. I couldn't stop myself from what I was doing. I wanted to start crying, to do anything to get myself to stop, but nothing happened. _

_Suddenly, I was in front of the Nasty Burger. I could see, in the middle of the lot, my friends and family, and Lancer, tied to the boiler with ecto-bands. Maybe this time I could get there in time?_

_I started racing forward, when someone grabbed a hold of the back of my shirt. I twirled around, to see Dark Dan. I had hoped, prayed, that I would never see that face again, but I guess I wasn't so lucky. _

You're not going anywhere, _Danny. _You and I are going to stand here and watch them blow up, again. Look at how helpless they are. You can't do anything to save them. After all, your weak and pathetic yourself, just like they are. You will never amount to anything with the way your going. And, not matter what happens, I'm still here. I'm still your future. Why run from it when you can embrace it? _Dark Dan murmured to me. _

_"No, please! Not again!" I pleaded. _

_He just laughed and let me drop to the ground. I turned to face the people that I thought I would never see again. I tried to stand up, but I was moving in slow motion. _

_I looked into the faces of everyone I loved. I saw confusion in my parents' and Lancer's eyes, while I saw something in Sam and Tucker's eyes that I never wanted to see. It looked like their eyes were blaming me for what was happening to them. _

_Had they really looked like that, just before they died? And Jazz was looking at me in pity. She pitied me? Maybe I _am _pathetic, if I can't do just one thing right. _

_I fought to move with all my might, but Dark Dan held me in place. I could feel tears start to enter my eyes, and pour down my cheeks. I felt myself sob, and yet my evil future self wouldn't let me go. How could I turn into such a monster? _

_When I knew that time had come, the time when they blew up, I tried to close my eyes, but it didn't work. I had no choice but to watch as they died. The light shone bright from the boiler, and... suddenly everything was shaking...?_

_~~..~~_

Wulf stood beside Danny's bed, trying to wake him up. He had come to warn Danny about coming danger, but when he had got there he had seen his friend struggling with a dream. A nightmare, from the way that Danny was twisting, turning, and crying.

Wulf attempted to shake Danny again, and Danny finally woke up gasping. There were tears in his eyes, and he looked around, sobs leaking through his lips. When he saw where he was, he broke down crying.

He had cried, in private, after his family and friends had died. It was brief, though, because ClockWork had showed up soon afterwards and requested the thermos holding Dark Dan be handed over to him. He hadn't cried since.

It felt so good to let the tears out, though. He felt a little humiliated to be crying in fornt of Wulf, but Wulf simply patted him on the back, and took a step back, letting Danny mourn in private.

When Danny had finished crying and had wiped the tears away, he motioned Wulf forwards.

_"There are problems in the Ghost Zone," _Wulf told Danny.

Wulf had figured out a way to talk to Danny telepathically in a way that Danny could understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked Wulf. If there was a hitch in his voice, Wulf was kind enough to disregard it.

_"Ancient powers are awakening again. Wulf feels it," _He told Danny.

"Again?"

_"Si, again. They are not happy, Friend. Not happy at all. Especially to you." _

Danny shivered. That didn't sound very good. Wulf was relatively brave and powerful. Danny was grateful for his friendship. If something was frightening Wulf, then it was something worth worrying about.

"Do you know what it is?"

_"No. Wulf only knows that it is out for your blood, Friend."_

"Maybe you're just overreacting? I don't go ghost anymore, I don't use my powers anymore. I'm no harm to anybody. Maybe you're just hearing old news? I mean, sure I've had a few problems here, but they were solved quickly and everything is okay. But, keep your ears out for whatever this power is, okay, Wulf?" Danny asked.

Yes, maybe he was in denial about someone else being after his blood. But he had sworn off his powers. Couldn't the Ghost Zone take that into consideration?

"Did you just come here to warn me?" Danny asked. He kind of hoped that maybe Wulf would stick around for a while. It would be nice to have familiar company again.

_"Si, Friend. Apologies, but Wulf must be off again. But Wulf will keep his ears and eyes open for more information. Be careful, Friend." _

"I will. Thanks, Wulf," Danny said as Wulf slashed out with his claws, creating a hole in reality.

He stepped through it and into the Ghost Zone. Wulf had taught Danny how to create portals to the Ghost Zone. It had been coming in handy lately, what with those two ghosts attacking Jump. Danny just hoped that the ghosts would get the memo and give up on the place.

Why were they ever there in the first place, though? Danny suddenly thought. He didn't have a good feeling about this. And if Wulf was right, then was something really happening that brought ghosts to Danny's location?

_No, Fenton. Stop what you're doing. You swore off your powers. The last couple times were unavoidable, but now you can put a stop to it. If there is a problem, it's up to the Titans. That's why you moved here, right?_ He thought to himself.

Yes, that's right. I wasn't up to him to save the day anymore. It was the Titans' job, and he was more than happy to hand it over.

_They can't take care of the ghosts like you can. _

And we're back with the voice. Danny thought.

_Correction, consciousness. The world still needs it's Danny Phantom. _

I don't go by that name anymore. Danny growled. This was getting to close to certain things for comfort. He got up to take a shower. A run. That's what he needed.

~~..~~

Slade stood atop a large skyscraper overlooking Amity Park. His black and orange mask flashed in the early morning light. He stood with his legs spread equally apart and his hands behind his back.

The town before him was small, and not very significant. Well, besides it being the number one ghost hot spot in the world. But that was why he was here.

He wasn't yet sure how he was going to get where he needed to go, but his contact told him to look for a certain building. In the basement of said building, he would find all he needed. And from there, he was to find a cylindrical device, a thermos. A certain thermos.

He could practically taste the chaos that was quickly coming his way.

**AN: I know I've said this before, but I love you guys!:DD And since I have this story arc thing, I might be getting new chapters out faster than I had before, and that was usually at least once a week. Ugh, I wish I could write my for real book like this- . - **

**Anyways, voting time! **

**Not only can you still vote for how Danny and Jinx should fall in love,**

**(Here's a reminder for the options: A) instant *click* or B) slow love)**

**but now you can vote on... DRUM ROLL PLEASE! **

**Well, to start off with, the Titans will eventually learn that Danny is Wraith. But, how should they find out about it? **

**And that is what you can vote about. Well, it's not really voting, cuz I don't have any ideas to put up, but I'm all ears for your guys' ideas. **

**You guys are the best!:DD Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: So. I recently got a review that told me that the plot direction I was going in was not... favorable to the reviewer. And you probably know who you are. So, I'm gonna say this to you. You don't like the direction it's going in? I have good news. If you don't like it, you don't have to continue reading it. BAM! Problem solved. You see how this works? Easy solution.**

**Eight:**

Danny was working down in the bookstore when the Titans showed up to return his motorcycle.

"While the rest of Heaven was blue, Of a demon in my view," Danny finished murmuring Edgar Allen Poe's poem, _Alone_, when they walked in. "How may I - Oh, you guys," He greeted them.

"Whatcha reading?" Beastboy pipped up, moving closer to him.

"A collection of Edgar Allen Poe's poems," Danny replied cooly.

"Oh. Cool, I guess," Beastboy replied, his ears drooping a little.

"I've read him, before," Raven tried to begin a small conversation with Danny.

"Good for you. Can I help you guys? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you didn't show up to ask me about my book preferences."

Raven looked put out. "I'm just trying to be nice."

"We're here to return your bike," Robin cut in.

"And it's fixed?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Robin ground out.

"Awesome. Thanks, I suppose," Danny nodded to them and turned back to his book.

He began a new poem, when he noticed that the Titans hadn't left. He looked up to see that they were still crowded around him. He raised his eyebrow and set his book down again.

"What are you guys waiting for? A fruit basket?" He asked.

"We wanted to ask you a few questions," Robin told him.

"All of you?" Danny asked surprised.

"Well, just Rob. C'mon guys, let's browse," Cyborg motioned to the others to leave Robin and Danny alone.

"Kay, ask away," Danny said.

"You have a very nice bike," Robin told him.

"That's not a question."

"I know. I'm getting to that. How often do you drive it?"

Danny shrugged. "Several times a week, when I'm not working."

"Have you ever seen a man in a black face helmet driving on a black motorcycle kind of like yours driving around town?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "No," He said bluntly.

_Of course I haven't _seen _him. _I'm _him. _Danny smirked to himself.

"What I'm trying to ask, is if _you _have been driving around like that lately?"

"Dude, if you haven't seen my bike, it has ghosts on the side. It's not black. Why are you even asking?" Danny asked crossly.

"He's been endangering the city by his reckless driving, and you have a bike just like his," Robin accused.

Danny raised his eyebrow. "So, because I have a certain looking bike, means that I'm the culprit?"

"And he's hasn't been around lately, and your bike has been in the shop."

"I'm not him. Now, if you're not going to buy anything, you can get out," Danny replied icily.

At that time Raven dumped a few books on the desk in front of Danny. "I'd like to buy these," She told him.

Robin raised his eyebrow. "As I was saying."

"Is there anyway to charge you with harassment?" Danny growled.

"What?" Robin squawked.

"I'm not whoever this motorcycle guy is! I can admire you for doing your job, sure, but leave me alone! Thank you for fixing my bike. Thank you for returning it. Now, get out!" Danny fumed.

"Fine, fine. I'm going," Robin growled.

As he turned to leave, Danny began to check out Raven's books. His brows were furrowed in annoyance.

"You didn't have to shout at Robin," Raven tried to say.

Danny just looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were the quiet Titan," He told her.

"Well, I've been trying to branch out," Raven told him, blushing slightly.

"And you decided to branch out to me?"

"Never mind," Raven sighed.

"Whatever," Danny finished ringing her up.

Raven paid Danny, took the books, and left the store right after Robin. Cyborg followed them out. He was still angry at Danny. Starfire considered talking to Danny, but when she met eyes with him, she squeaked and fled. Beastboy tried to smile at Danny, but he ignored him. Eventually, all the Titans had left and Danny could breath freely again.

He sighed deeply in relief. This whole this was all over. He didn't have to deal the Titans anymore and he had his motorcycle his. No more going ghost, he thought. The future was safe again.

Deep down, though, there was an unfamiliar feeling he was experiencing. Well, any feeling lately, ever since his friends and family had died, felt slightly unfamiliar. He didn't know how to identify this feeling.

_You weren't meant to stay on the ground twenty-four seven. You weren't meant to stand on the sidelines when someone was in trouble. Superhero-ing is in your blood. _That familiar voice in his head told him.

His conscious was back. Go away, he told it. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"Yo, D-man!"

Danny sighed. "Hey Chris."

"What's up, Bro?" Chris asked.

"Nothing much," Danny replied.

"Are you sure, Bro?"

"How do you always know when something is up?" Danny groaned.

"It's a gift. So, what's up D-man?"

Danny looked around to make sure the store was empty, then leaned in conspiratorially towards Chris. "I think I'm going crazy," He whispered.

Chris went along with him. "Why do you think that, little man?" He whispered in return.

Danny was quiet for a moment. "What do you know about consciouses?" He asked.

"Do you have one bugging you?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

Danny nodded. "I didn't steal anything, or something like that, though," He said quickly.

"Well, no one said that you had to steal something to have a conscious on your shoulders," Chris told him wisely.

"Well, why is mine bugging me?" Danny asked desperately.

"You're not doing something right."

Danny just stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"There's something in your life that you should be doing, and you're not doing it. When you start doing it again, then your conscious will go away," Chris tried to explain.

Danny was quiet again. "... What if what I'm suppose to be doing could lead to the end of the world?"

"What are you suppose to be doing, Bro?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Hypothetically," Danny corrected.

"Well, your conscious knows what's up, dude. It knows what's best. You just gotta go with the flow. And, if you start going in the wrong direction again, it will come back and tell you that. It knowns all."

Danny just shook his head and sighed. "Okay. Thanks, Chris. That helps, I guess."

"You're welcome, Bro. Now, you're shift is over. And, I think you have a motorcycle to break in again," Chris smiled at Danny.

"Do I ever," Danny agreed.

He leaped up from the stool behind the cash register and headed outside. He looked over his motorcycle, and stroked it lovingly. He would have taken out his black face helmet and went streaking off, but it sounded like Robin was getting a little close.

He put on his regular helmet and sat gently on the seat. He started it up and listened to it pur. He looked around and into traffic, and pulled out. He headed into the direction of the mountains behind Jump City. As soon as he was out of the city limits and hidden by the trees, he sped up. Soon, he was racing away from the city, and his problems.

~~..~~

There was a loud ding-dong at the Titans' Tower. Raven floated towards the front door and opened it. She opened it to see Jinx standing in the door way with two bags by her feet.

"Hey, Jinx. What's up?" Raven asked.

"Oh, nothing much, Ray," Jinx replied.

"How's Kid Flash?" Raven asked, slightly confused about what Jinx would be doing there without him.

"Uh... that's kind of why I'm here," Jinx whispered.

"Is he alright?" Raven asked, worried.

"Oh, he's fine," Jinx said sadly.

"Are _you _okay?" Raven asked.

Jinx looked up at Raven and she saw tears in her eyes. Jinx looked away again and towards her feet. She sniffled.

"No." She replied.

"Kid Flash, he didn't... did he?" Raven asked, worried.

"Break up with me? Yeah," Jinx snorted bitterly.

"Oh," Raven said sympathetically.

She pulled Jinx into a hug. For a minute, Jinx was surprised. Raven didn't usually hug people. Eventually, Jinx hugged her back.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Raven asked after pulling away.

"No. I just... couldn't stay there. It would just be so awkward. I mean, we would fight together and stuff. I just couldn't."

"Was your relationship physical in anyway?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Jinx laughed bitterly again. "Yeah, it was."

"I guess I can understand," Raven said. "I mean, I've never really had a relationship like this, but I've read books," Raven said, laughing slightly.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Jinx whispered.

"We'll have to ask Robin, but I'm sure you can. C'mon," Raven ushered her inside.

She waved her hand and Jinx's bags began to follow them. They headed to the elevator and entered. When the bags had entered as well, Raven punched the button and they headed up to the main room.

When they entered the main room, the window screen had been divided into two. One was being used by Cyborg and Beastboy as they attempted to play a video game. The other side was taken up by Robin.

"What's he looking up?" Jinx asked.

"Not sure, but I can hazard a guess," Raven replied.

Starfire floated over. "Friend Jinx! To what do we owe this pleasure?" She smiled.

Raven answered for her. "She's just looking for a temporary place to stay. What's Robin up to?"

"He is looking for information on Friend Danny," Starfire replied.

"Uh, Star. I'm not sure that's he's our friend," Raven warned her.

"Oh, well. Then he is looking up information on Not-Friend Danny," Starfire reiterated.

"Who?" Jinx asked Raven when Starfire wandered away.

"There's this guy, his name is Danny. He drives a motorcycle that looks like the one that Robin has been chasing through the city lately," Raven told her.

"Is that it?" Jinx asked, surprised.

"I don't really know."

Jinx and Raven began to approach Robin. Jinx kept her eyes towards the ground, but Raven examined the screen. There wasn't much up.

"Robin?" Raven asked.

"Huh?" He said, distractedly.

"We have a visitor," Raven told him.

"Who?" Robin asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Jinx. She needs a place to stay."

"What about Kid Flash?"

"Robin," Raven said dangerously.

Robin looked away gravely. "She needs somewhere to stay, and we have tons of extra rooms."

"Sure, she can stay," Robin waved them away, going back to the screen.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked. She had already asked Starfire, but she wanted to hear it from Robin himself.

"I'm trying to find out information on this kid! I mean, who is he? And then this other guy? The one that always swoops in and then swoops away?" Robin fumed. "I think that they're somehow connected."

"Just because Danny said he used to live in that Amity Park place?" Raven asked.

"Wait. Amity Park? And the kid's name is Danny?" Jinx suddenly butted in.

"Yeah. Do you know anything?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Central isn't too far from Amity. A few months back, there was this huge explosion at this fast food place. Six people were killed. The family, friends, and teacher of this kid named Danny Fenton," Jinx explained.

Robin nodded and began to type on the keyboard connected to the big computer. He barely even blinked as the computer was loading. He had furrowed his brow. The computer let out a low beep when it was done searching.

The screen was suddenly filled with hundreds of articles. Some had to do with Danny, some had to do with the Fentons in general. There were even a few about the ghosts. After searching through a few, Robin found what he was looking for.

**Amity Citizens Die In Nasty Burger Explosion: Where is Danny Now? **

The headline read. Robin scanned through it. It was like Jinx had said, plus some.

"That ghost kid, Danny Phantom. They blamed his for it," Danny read.

"Inviso-Bill?" Beastboy exclaimed.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Danny Phantom. And he hasn't been seen since."

"How did Not-Friend Danny get here?" Starfire wondered.

"It says that he was suppose to go to a family friend, a Vlad Masters. I wonder if he knows that Danny's here," Robin said.

"Should we tell him?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And maybe we can ask him about the new 'superhero' that's come to town, too," Robin agreed.

He pulled out a cell phone and called Mr. Masters.

**AN: Ta-da!:) New chapter. So, I think I've decided on how the Titans are going to discover that Danny is Wraith:) So I don't need anymore help with that. I still haven't really decided on how Jinx and Danny are going to fall in love, but I'm pretty sure I'm getting close to deciding on it. **

**So, for this thing we're just going to go with stuff in general. If there is anything and/or anyone that you wanna see in the future, let me know:) I love getting your guys' reviews!:) Thanks and see you later:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm gonna begin with apologizing profusely. So profusely. And endlessly. I'm so sorry that I have been absent. I blame school, which ended just a few days ago. And writer's block. The endless writer's block. And then Netflix got rid of Danny Phantom streaming... it could go on endlessly. I'm so sorry. But here it is, chapter nine. (Sorry it's so late!D:)**

**Nine:**

Vlad masters didn't often visit what was once Fenton's Works. It brought back too many memories, and none of them were good. In fact, he wouldn't be coming back at all, if he wasn't hoping that one day Danny would come back.

He respected the fact that Danny needed space, but it had been months. It seemed as if Daniel had disappeared off the face of the earth. He wanted to five him time, but he was starting to worry. The ghost activity had gone down in the town, and it had made Vlad suspicious.

Not that he was going to complain. It meant less trouble that he had to go through. Without Danny there to save the day, he would have had to do it himself. And Vlad Masters didn't do things like that.

He transformed into his ghost form, and slowly floated through the walls of the had had a feeling earlier that he needed to check the place out, so here he was. The room was empty and slowly collecting dust. When he got back to his mansion, he would send people over to put white sheets over the furniture.

He floated through the living room ceiling to the second floor and then to the Fenton Ops Center. Whenever he did a sweep of the house, he always started at the top. As usual, the Ops Center was empty. He floated through the floor to the second floor, and ghosted through the walls. As usual, just like the Ops Center, the second floor was empty.

He floated through the floor to the first floor, and then the basement. He always hated this part of the sweep the most. It was the room that Maddie had put her whole being into. Everything was just as it had been the morning Maddie had died. He didn't have the heart to do anything about it. A few test tubes still had some chemicals in them. Maybe he would have to at least dispose of those.

Usually the room was empty and silent, but not today. Somehow, the Ghost Zone had been opened and activated. And not from the Ghost Zone side. Vlad immediately turned invisible. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a figure exit.

The figure was tall and lean, but well muscled. He wore a heavy suit of black armor, and his face was covered by a two-colored mask. One side was black, and the other was orange. The figure appeared to only have one eye, which was a chilling grey. He kind of reminded Vlad of Pariah Dark. That was impossible, though, since he was suppose to be locked up.

The figure instilled a heavy dose of anxiety into Vlad. In his right hand, he held a Fenton thermos. Vlad had never seen that specific thermos before, but he subconsciously knew that he shouldn't have it. It was dented slightly, with a prominent face on the side.

Vlad stared at the man, at least he assumed the figure was a man, and tried to imprint him into his memory. The man had an "S" insignia on his armor. He looked around the room, making sure it was empty, then headed up the stairs to the first floor.

As he exited, Vlad followed him silently. He followed the man until he got on a motorcycle a few blocks away from Fenton Works. He would have followed him longer, but he would have been unable to keep up with his motorcycle.

He soared high into the sky, and turned visible again. He switched his brain to autopilot, so he could ponder what the man was doing there instead of focusing on flying home. He had figured absolutely nothing out by the time he reached his house.

As he flew into his study and shifted into his human form, his study phone began to ring. A few minutes into the call he began smiling. When he hung up, he picked it up again.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to purchase a plane ticket to Jump City, California. I want to leave as soon as possible."

~~..~~

Danny had been having trouble sleeping ever since his dream several nights ago. And Wulf's visit and warning certainly wasn't helping him. Not even his newly returned bike had silenced his nightmares.

He had tried everything he used to do before it was trashed, and he just couldn't get his adrenaline high. He'd swerve at the last minute, he turned at break-neck speed, he drove over bumps to get a few seconds of air, but it didn't get his blood pumping. He didn't understand what was happening.

PResently, he was once again sitting behind the cash register in the book store below his apartment. He was reading Frankenstein. It wasn't as interesting as he had hoped it would be, but he was attempting to stick through it. When he was fourteen, he never would have been able to read it. But he was sixteen now. That meant older and wiser, and he wanted to make Jazz proud of him. You know, if she was alive.

He was a few chapters in when the earth started to shake. Book ends shaped like famous authors and musicians began to shake, and a delicate, stained glass fell off a small stand. Danny looked around in surprise.

He assumed it was one of the Titans' multiple villains. Then, he ghost sense went off. He stared at the frozen breath and it quickly disappeared.

"You've got to be kidding me," He groaned.

He slowly walked up to the front winder and peaked outside. He jumped back just in time to avoid getting hit by a large, dark green vine. He looked over the vine, and saw that the street was crowded with the same type of vines that had broken through the bookstore window.

"Undergrowth," Danny muttered.

_And we're back in action! Woot!_

And it's back, Danny grumbled. Go _away. _

_You're meant to help the world! Go kick butt! Undergrowth is begging for it. You _know _you can't just stand on the sidelines._

"You're right. I won't. But I'm not going ghost," Danny spoke aloud.

He headed for back room. He wasn't about to go ghost, but he was going to evacuate.

"Chris! We gotta get out of here man!" Danny called.

"What's up?" Chris said.

"We got a problem," Danny said, gesturing to the window.

"Again? Man, that's my third window this year!"

"Head to the mountains," Danny said. "There's some shelter there that the Titans' built for this kind of problem."

"How'd you know?" Chris asked, flabbergasted.

"I just do. Now get out!" Danny told him, turning to leave.

Danny rushed out into the streets and started climbing over the vines, heading for the center of town. He refused to help the Titans, he was retired, this was their problem, but he would help the people. The people didn't deserve his hatred. Not that the Titans deserved it either, but he couldn't help himself.

He went to apartment after apartment, and store after store, helping people evacuate. He ignored the Titans and their fight against Undergrowth, but when Starfire went crashing into the ground inches away from Danny's feet, he had to finally pay attention.

Starfire sat up, and looked around. "Not-Friend Danny!" She smiled. "Are you here to help us?"

"And how would I help you?" Danny asked crossly.

"Friend Robin recognized this villain as one of the ghosts from your home town. You would know his weaknesses," Starfire grinned.

"Look, I'm not in the mood. You're on your own," Danny growled.

Starfire immediately deflated. "Do you not want to help us? Or this town?"

"I'm helping evacuate. But you Titans are on your own."

"What did we do to you?" Starfire asked sadly.

"You're never we're people may or may not need you," Danny said simply. He wasn't sure where it came from, but it popped out of his mouth.

Danny turned away and continued to help evacuate the town. After clearing out a few more shops, a feeling came over him. He hadn't necessarily felt it in a long time, but he knew what it was. It was guilt.

I thought I told you to go away, Danny told his conscious.

_Oh, this isn't my doing. You're feeling guilty on your own. _

Danny sighed, and walked back to the center of town. He looked up at Undergrowth. He stood towering into the sky, several stories tall. The Titans were giving it their all, but Undergrowth was just too strong. The only things that seemed to work were small bolts of pink energy. Danny looked around, trying to find the source.

It was a small pale girl, with a shock of bright pink hair shaped into horns. She had large, cat like eyes. She was dressed in a black dress with stripped socks. Danny was temporarily distracted, until Robin jumped in front of him to push him out of the way of a vine.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Robin growled.

"Oh great, I was looking for you," Danny said.

"What?" Robin asked, startled.

"I know how to beat this guy," Danny confided.

"Star said you didn't want to help us."

Danny rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, do you want help or not?"

"What do you have to tell me?" Robin finally asked.

"His weakness is ice. Hit him enough times after he's frozen and he'll get smaller."

"And how will we get him out of the city?" Robin demanded.

Danny raised an eyebrow. He didn't appreciate the way Robin was shouting at him. "He'll probably disappear if he knows he's been defeated. Good luck. Now, get out of my way," Danny turned and stomped off.

"I _need _to get more sleep!" Danny growled.

~~.~~

After Undergrowth was defeated and fled, everyone was once again allowed to return to their homes. Danny sat on his bed, shirtless, staring down at his hands. He eyelids drooped now and again. He was running on empty.

He sighed, and laid down. He tunneled under his blankets and closed his eyes. Danny tried to clear his mind. When that didn't seem to work, he resorted to counting sheep. He jerked awake several hours later when his ghost senses went off.

Danny sat up a looked around. He was shocked when he saw Vlad.

"Please tell me this is a dream. If it is, get lost. And if it isn't, you can still get lost," Danny grumbled.

"Daniel, why did you run away?" Vlad asked.

"I had too, is that good enough for you? What do you want," Danny demanded.

"I came to warn you," Vlad confessed.

"Why oh why don't I believe you?" Danny shouted.

"Listen, Daniel -"

"No, you listen Vlad. I don't need anyone, especially you. I'm doing just fine on my own. I don't want anything to do with my old life, I have a new one! Please, just go."

"Daniel, this is important," Vlad tried to say.

"No. You're probably just going to try to trick me. I don't need this. Save it for someone who cares." Danny slammed back into his bed and purposefully turned his back on Vlad. He didn't hear Vlad leave, but he didn't care.

**AN: Ok, that was ... Idk how to describe it. I hope it was okay, but I guess you guys are the judges. I am, once again, so sorry that I took so long to update this. I'll try to get better. I mean, it's summer after all. Love you guys, and thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: So, tons of you guys were like, "Finally, you're back!" And I apologize once again to you guys! And, I also have good news. :) I am going to begin a fun chibi adventure of Wraith and the Titans. They won't all be connected, but they'll be little adventures that they have. As soon as I can get it up, you can read IT if I ever struggle with updating this. And now on to the story:)**

**Ten:**

The first thingDanny did when he opened his eyes, was close them again and wish that the dream would end. He wasn't willing to risk it. This was a dream. An awful, heart-wrenching dream, but a dream none-the-less.

"Danny? I need to talk to you," Sam's voice said.

"You're not real," Danny chocked out, his eyes still shut tight.

"Danny? Please. This is important," Tucker's voice pleaded.

Danny opened his eyes at last. Sitting before him was Sam and Tucker. They looked just how they had always looked, just like they had looked before they had died. Danny's heart broke, looking at them but knowing that they weren't real.

"Who are you? You can't be the real Sam and Tucker, because they're dead," Danny was getting angry.

"You're right, but this is the only way I thought you would finally listen to me," Sam told him, a pained look on her face.

"Who are you? "Danny demanded.

"We're your conscious," Sam and Tucker said unanimously.

"You two are my consciouses?" Danny asked.

"Conscious. Two forms, but we're the same being. We, I, am your conscious," Tucker answered, gesturing to himself and Sam.

"Fine. What do you want?" Danny snapped.

"You need to stop bottling in your powers," Sam told him.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned.

"It's not healthy. It's not healthy now, and it's not healthy later," Tucker said.

"Maybe you've noticed that you can't get your regular high from riding your motorcycle anymore?" Sam asked right after Tucker finished.

"What's your point?" Danny asked.

"You will soon will suffer from withdrawals. When that happens, you'll do anything to get that high back. You could kill yourself, Danny," Tucker told him.

"Don't you understand what would happen if I started using my powers again?" Danny demanded.

"Danny, we know - " Sam began.

"No, maybe you don't know," Danny cut her off.

"You two, no. The _real _Sam and Tucker are dead, because of what I turn into in the future. I lost them, and it's my fault. I promised them that I that would never happen to me, that I would never become that. I can't break my promise."

"Danny, you wouldn't be breaking your promise! You promised not to turn into Dark Dan, not that you would stop using your powers. You could_ die _Danny!" Sam pleaded.

"Ugh! If I hadn't helped those stupid Titans then I wouldn't be in this mess!" Danny raged.

"Danny!" Tucker suddenly shouted.

Danny was quiet.

"You need to stop blaming the Titans for what happened," Tucker told him.

"I'm _not _blaming the Titans for what happened!" Danny argued.

"Then why do you hate them? Why are you mad at them? You told Starfire that you didn't want to help them because they weren't where they were needed. You're only mad at them because they weren't there to save you family."

"It wasn't their job, Danny. They were saving the world elsewhere. Yeah, they're superheroes and superhumans, but they can't be everywhere at once. It's not their fault."

"You need to accept what happened. You're friends and family died, and you couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm sorry that I have to say it like that, but it's true. Danny, you need to move on," Sam and Tucker took turns explaining the facts to Danny.

Danny was silent again. He didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to start thinking like. He had gone on for so long the way he had, forming a suitable rut. He didn't want to have to step out of his comfort zone.

"Let me out of here," He finally said.

Sam and Tucker didn't stop him from turning away. He woke up seconds later, light tears in his eyes. He didn't know if that was a dream, or if it had really happened. He did know, though, that maybe, just maybe, conscious-Sam and conscious-Tucker were right.

~~..~~

He planned to start it out with just a quick flight over Jump City. He would even be invisible.

Stay out of sight and trouble, and see if my conscious is right, Danny thought. He _had_ noticed lately that his usual motorcycle drives always seemed empty. At least, ever since he had used his powers again for the first time in months.

For a while, he flew over the city in silence. He enjoyed the wind flowing against his face and the smell of the air. After flying for a while, he flew down to touch down on the ground a few blocks from his apartment.

He floated a few feet off the ground. He realized that he wasn't ready to turn back into a human yet. He slowly floated down the street. He placed his hands in his cloak pockets. The cloak seemed to have everything. It even had a place to put his new battle axe.

He stopped in front of a television store and stared through the window. The display televisions were playing the news. The last time he had watched the news was that one day in Amity Park. He figured that it was about time that he started catching up with the world.

"And in other news, world-renowned billionaire, Vladimir Masters, has relocated to our very own Jump City!" the perky news anchor said, a large grin on her face. "He had rarely been seen after a horrible event occurred several months ago in a small town named Amity Park. Two college friends of his, and their family, were killed in a horrible explosion."

Danny stiffened. Vlad had moved to Jump City? And the people here knew about what happened in Amity Park?

In his shock, he had turned visible again. He stared at the television, but didn't hear a single word the anchor , of course, he did hear it when Starfire attempted to greet him.

"Hello! My name is Starfire! You have helped us in the past, yet we don't know your name!" She grinned at him.

Danny got ready to send a biting remark her way, but then he remembered what had happened lately. He was tired of being rude, maybe he just needed to relax. He was a hero, and heroes had to stick together.

He sighed. "My name is Wraith."

"Hello Wraith! Who are you, what's your favorite color, do you want to be my friend?" Starfire burst out.

Wraith took a quick step backwards, surprised. "Uh, I'm a ghost, green, I think, and sure?"

"Wonderful!" Starfire grabbed Wraith around the shoulders and gave him an enormous hug.

"Star, what are you doing?" Robin came up and asked him.

Wraith phased through Starfire's arms and crossed his arms. Starfire looked startled, but got over it quickly. She turned to Robin.

"Friend Robin! This is my new friend, Wraith," She told him.

"You're that ghost that's been around for a while," Robin said.

"Yes, that's correct," Wraith replied.

"So, now you show yourself?" Robin accused.

"Robin! Friend Wraith has been rude in the past, yes. But that does not be he does not deserve a second chance!" Starfire scolded Robin.

"Sure, what she said," Wraith said.

Beastboy and the other Titans slowly approached the three teens.

"Friends! This is my new friend Wraith!" Starfire gushed.

"Hey! You're that ghost dude!" Beastboy said.

"Uh, yeah?" Wraith replied, not used to talking to so many people.

"Well, I'm Beastboy, this here is Cyborg, this is Raven, and this is Jinx. And it looks like you already know Starfire and Robin," Beastboy introduced the group.

"Wraith," Danny repeated again, giving a half wave to the group.

"Are you with us, or against us?" Robin suddenly asked.

Wraith sighed. "With you, I guess."

"Well, then we have some questions to ask you."

~~..~~

Wraith was once again sitting on the Titans' couch. Though this time he was Wraith and not Danny. He sat the same way, though. He was leaning against the back of the couch with his arms and legs crossed. Robin had asked Wraith to lower his hood, but he refused.

"How about you removed your mask?" Wraith returned.

Robin grudgingly left his to it.

"What do you want to know?" Wraith asked the Titans when they had all settled down.

He couldn't keep his eyes off a Jinx. He had never really seen anyone like her. She was unique, like Sam had been.

_Woah, get back on track Fenton. _He thought to himself. Sam had just died. He could go back to using his powers now, but he just didn't feel right thinking about someone other than Sam.

"We want to know about ghosts," Robin said.

"Ghosts in general?" Wraith asked. "'Cause that will take a while..."

"Fine. Let's start small. What do you know about the three ghosts that attacked Jump City?"

"Vortex, Box Ghost, and Undergrowth. Vortex and Undergrowth are big time ghost crooks, but I don't know what was up with the Box Ghost," Wraith told them.

"His name is Box Ghost?" Beastboy sniggered.

"You're name is Beastboy," Wraith returned, smirking.

"Touche."

"What do you mean by 'big time ghost crooks'?" Robin asked.

"They are powerful ghosts. I had to learn new powers just to be able to defeat them. And there are only a few ghosts out there that are that bad," Wraith told him.

"What are the others?"

"Where there's Plasmius, Vlad Plasmuis. But he's more of a fruitloop than a real problem. Then there's Pariah Dark, but he's locked up. Permanently, I hope. Then there are the minor ones. Ember McClaine, Johnny 13, Kitty, Desiree, Skulker, Technus, The Lunch Lady Ghost, ooo, Walker. I don't like him. He's been trying to hunt me down, Skulker too. Let's see Penelope Spectra... I think those are the only ones that matter," Wraith said, listing all the ghosts on his fingers. When he ran out of five fingers, his hand continued to grow more.

"Minor ones?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. I can beat them with one hand tied behind my back. Well, I bet I could. Never really tried," Wraith replied.

"What do you know about Amity Park?" Robin cut in.

Wraith was quiet. "What do _you _know?"

"I ask the questions," Robin replied.

"And I'm a ghost and I don't have to be here," Wraith snarled.

"Fine. We now it's the ghost capital of the world and there was a disaster there a few months ago. The people blame it on a ghost named Danny Phantom," Robin didn't like admitting he had been beaten.

"That's all there is to know," Danny replied.

"I don't think so! Whose this Danny Phantom guy?"

"Look, it's not his fault. If you can believe it, he was framed. He couldn't save them in time," Wraith got quiet.

"What do you know about Danny Fenton?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Wraith told him.

Robin snarled. "Do you know him, or don't you?"

"I know _of _him," was all Wraith said. "And I'm out." Het got up to leave.

"You can't leave yet, I'm not done asking questions," Robin replied.

"Look. It's great meeting you guys, I love being Starfire's friend. But I have other places to be," Wraith told him.

Before Robin could say anything else, Wraith turned invisible and intangible. He flew away.

"Come again, Friend Wraith!" Starfire called after him.

AN: I'm sorry this took a while guys. I hurt my finger and it's hard to type cuz it's like OUCH I HURT! Ugh. Anyways, when it comes to the little 'episodes' as I gonna call them, I'm almost done with the first one. The story as a whole is called A Haint's Tale: The Go Between. The first one features Technus and Control Freak! If there is something fun that you guys want to see, review with the idea. If you gave me an idea during the book so far, I may try to use it.

Okay, let me repeat that just in case it didn't make sense. A Haint's Tale:The Go Between are a bunch of little drabbles featuring Wraith and the gang and a combination of their villians, doing fun, adventurous, and/or funny stuff. If you guys have an idea of what you want to see, tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks guys!:D Can't wait for your reviews!


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: So, I totally forgot that I was going to ask whether you guys wanted to see Cinderblock or Plasmus. So... Maybe I'll do both? Or Cinderblock, since he's the one I wrote down when I was mapping the chapters... I shall see how it goes. I hope that everything is going okay. I'm trying my best, but I'm starting to worry that I'm lagging. Is everything going okay? Anyways, on with the show! And The Go Between is going fairly well too. It got way weird, but I'm going with it. **

**Eleven:**

"Yo! Jinx, what kind of pizza do you want?" Cyborg asked, trying to get Jinx's attention.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, ham and pineapple," She answered.

After telling Cyborg what she wanted, she turned and went up the stairs to join the other Titans on the balcony. She sat by Raven, who was quietly reading a book. When she sat down, Raven looked up.

"You seem kind of distracted lately," Raven said.

"I try not to be," Jinx said guiltily.

"What's on your mind?" Raven asked.

Jinx was silent. She was just getting over Kid Flash! It didn't make sense that she was starting to, she gulped, fall for someone again already.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "It's Wraith, isn't it?"

Jinx blushed. "He's cool," she said.

"Yes, very cool," Raven replied. She was being a little sarcastic, but Jinx didn't notice.

"Do you think Robin will let him become a Titan?" Jinx asked Raven.

"I don't know. Robin is kind of frustrated with him."

"Maybe Robin should give him a break," Jinx complained. She was quiet for a minute. "Do you think he would like to join us for pizza?"

"We have no idea how to contact him," Raven told Jinx.

"You have psychic powers! Do you think you can contact him that way?"

Raven was quiet. "Uh, I can try."

She pulled her hood up and muttered her mantra. Her eyes glowed white. She sat there for a minute, and then her eyes faded back to their regular color.

"And?" Jinx asked.

"I think he's coming," Raven said, uneasily.

"Cool," Jinx said, grinning.

~~..~~

Danny was sitting in his room, meditating. He hoped that if he meditated enough, he would be able to keep his emotions in line. He would do anything to prevent turning into Dark Dan. He just couldn't avoid using his powers anymore.

He felt so much better than he had a few days ago. He had begun using his powers again and he felt like he could breath freely again. That, and his conscience had finally left him alone.

He was enjoying the tranquility, when suddenly, a voice was speaking in his head.

"Uh, Wraith?" The voice said.

"Ahh!" Danny said. "Who is that?"

"Sorry, I don't mean to frighten you. It's Raven."

"How did you get in my head?" Danny asked.

"I'm not in your head. I'm using my psychic powers to talk to you," Raven said.

"Uh, ok. What do you want?" Danny questioned.

"Would you like to eat pizza with the Titans?"

"Uh, what?" Danny was startled.

"Would you like some pizza?"

"Sure?"

"Ok. The Titans are at the pizza place on Main Street," Raven told him.

"I guess I'll be the in a few," Danny responded.

He felt Raven's presence leave his head, and he sighed a sigh of relief.

"That was not cool," He muttered.

He stood up and started to head towards the door. He stopped. "Oh, I should probably turn into Wraith."

He transformed into his ghost form. His hood was down. He stared around his room, his neon green eyes softly lighting the room. He lifted his hood up and placed it over his head. He turned invisible and intangible and flew out of his room.

~~..~~

The six Titans sat around a large table at the pizza place when Wraith arrived. He flew over them invisibly, then turned visible and touched down beside them. The Titans jumped.

"Friend Wraith!" Starfire jumped up and hugged him.

"Uh, hey, Starfire," Wraith said.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded.

"I'm here to eat pizza? That's what people usually do at a pizza place," Wraith told him.

"How did you know we were here?" Cyborg asked.

Wraith looked at them, then turned to Raven. He raised his eyebrow. "You didn't get the okay with them to invite me, did you?" He asked.

"You invited him?" Robin asked Raven.

"You did? Cool! I didn't think about inviting him," Beastboy grinned. "We got vegetarian, meat lovers, ham and pineapple, and then Robin got cheese."

"Cheese?" Wraith asked, chuckling. Robin huffed. "I'll have some ham and pineapple."

"That's mine," Jinx grinned. "You can come and sit by me."

Wraith floated over to her, and sat down.

"How come you don't phase through the bench?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm not always intangible," Wraith tried to explain. "I can turn it on and off."

"That's cool," Beastboy said, starry eyed.

Wraith picked up a piece of pizza and started munching on it. He turned to look at Jinx, and smiled. She was really pretty, just like Sam had been. He would have gone as far as to say that maybe she was even prettier, but he felt like that would be betraying Sam.

"I'm Jinx," she introduced herself.

"I'm Wraith," Wraith replied.

"You guys already introduced yourselves," Robin complained.

Wraith glared at Robin. His eyes were covered up with his hood, but Robin got the gist of it.

Suddenly, there was an enormous explosion. The people jumped, but the Titans turned around, prepared to take on whatever was attacking. Wraith watched everyone's reactions while he continued to munch on his pizza.

"It's Cinderblock!" Robin called out. He turned to Wraith. "Are you gonna help us?" He demanded.

Wraith sat there for few seconds, contemplating. "I've only ever fought ghosts. I'm not sure I'll know how to fight something living."

"It's not that hard. Just hit it with whatever you've got," Robin told him through clenched teeth.

"Whatever," Wraith responded.

He set his pizza down and floated up into a standing position. Jinx offered her hand, and, after a moment, Wraith took it. He flew high, bringing Jinx with him. Starfire quickly caught up with them, Robin dangling from one of her arms as well. Cyborg flew by on one of Raven's black magic disks, follower by Rave herself. Beastboy took up the back, flying as a hawk.

The Titans followed the destruction to Cinderblock. With a grunt, Starfire tossed Robin towards Cinderblock. Robin pulled out his staff, and landed a large blow to Cinderblock.

"Don't even think about that," Jinx told Wraith.

Wraith laughed, and dropped her gently on the ground. Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy soon joined her. They each started launching their own attack. Wraith turned back to the monster named Cinderblock, and tried to come up with an idea to fight it.

He wasn't sure if his ecto-rays would work on him. He charged up one anyways, and sent it towards Cinderblock. to Wraith's surprise, it left a large, smoking dent in his chest.

"Huh, I didn't think that would work," Wraith said, laughing to himself.

Cinderblock turned to Wraith, and lifted up a large bus. Wraith swore under his breath. Behind him was a large crowd of people, so he wasn't sure if he should go intangible and just let it fly through him. Instead, when Cinderblock sent it flying towards him, he caught it.

"Regretting, regretting, regretting," He muttered under his breath.

He tried to keep it in his hands while he began to float towards the ground, but he was losing his hold on it. Starfire swept in and helped his set it on the ground. Wraith dusted his hands off.

"Thanks," He offered.

"It was no problem. I am stronger than I look," Starfire said, simply, before flying off again.

Wraith reached for his battle axe. He spun it around like a baton, and charged an ecto-ray to the blades. He flew towards Cinderblock, and slashed downwards. There was the sound of metal hitting concrete, or whatever it is that ciderblocks are made of, and then silence. It seemed almost slow motions as one of Cinderblock's arms fell to the ground with a crash.

Wraith laughed, and he wasn't prepared for what Cinderblock sent his way next. Cinderblock grabbed him around his waist, and threw him towards the ground. At the last second, Wraith turned intangible and flew through the ground. It was disorienting for him.

It took him some time to finally figure out which way was up. When he had at last, he went soaring upwards. He went through several layers of concrete and city. It didn't bother him that much after a few seconds. What really surprised him, though, was when he passed through a body when he reached the surface.

He turned around in the sky to look at the body, and jumped back in shock. It was Jinx's body. He wasn't sure if she was still alive or not.

When he had been flying through layers of the earth, the Titans had continued to fight Cinderblock. Beastboy, Raven, and Robin took turns ramming Cinderblock, while Cyborg, Starfire, and Jinx took turns firing their choice weapons or powers at him.

The one that made the most difference, just like Wraith's, had been Jinx. Cinderblock wasn't very smart and had mistaken Jinx for Wraith. He had picked her up like a rag doll, and threw her towards the ground where he had thrown Wraith before.

Wraith floated down to Jinx, and checked her pulse. He heaved a deep sigh when he felt her pulse beating softly. He turned around towards Cinderblock, and saw red. He barely knew this girl, and yet he was afraid to lose her just like Sam.

He pulled out his battle axe again and charged towards Cinderblock with a loud battle cry. When Cinderblock saw him coming with his axe, he raised his arm that was still connected to his body. With a slice, that arm fell off too. With no more body parts he could use to grab something, Cinderblock reverted to head-butting Wraith. He knocked his battle axe out of his hands, and knocked him towards the ground.

This time, though, Wraith was ready. He landed on his feet and spread his feet shoulder width from the other. With a deep breath, he sent out his ghostly wail. The Titans, and everyone in the vicinity, covered there ears and fell to their knees.

Cinderblock fell to his knees like everyone else, but he was unable to cover the area where his ears would be. After a few seconds of Wraith's ghostly wail, Cinderblock began to crumble. The ground and buildings continued to shake, until Wraith finally gave it a rest.

When the sound disappeared, everyone opened their eyes to see that what was once Cinderblock was now a large pile of boulders. Everyone stood back in shock, not quite sure how to respond to the situation. Wraith sat back on his heels and gulped in breaths.

He fought to stay conscious and hold his ghost form. Once he fought back the black spots dancing in his vision, he walked over to Jinx to see if she was doing okay. Her eyes blinked open and she hissed at the sunlight that shone in her eyes. When Wraith stood over her and blocked the sun, she could open her eyes again.

"Ugh. I have the worst headache," She muttered.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Wraith replied.

"Better?"

"Well, better than being unconscious," Wraith offered.

"I guess," Jinx said.

Wraith helped Jinx up, then turned to the other Titans. They were each picking their way towards what was left of Cinderblock. Wraith offered his hand to Jinx and the walked over to join the others.

"Dude," Beastboy said, his mouth hanging open.

Wraith rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess I kinda lost my temper."

"Kinda?! You destroyed him!" Robin fumed.

"Hey, at least he won't be a problem anymore," Wraith offered, smirking.

"We don't kill off our enemies!"

"Can you kill what wasn't alive in the first place?" Wraith asked, joking.

"It doesn't matter," Robin shouted.

Wraith shrugged and walked over to the pile of rubble. He turned his hand intangible and stared feeling around, hoping to find a clue or something of the like. He brought out a sharp button that looked a little like an "S".

"Any of you guys seen this before?" He asked.

"Slade," Robin swore under his breath.

"Who?" Wraith questioned.

"He's Robin's mortal enemy," Beastboy offered.

Robin elbowed him. "Don't just tell him that!"

"Why not?" Beastboy asked.

Robin just shook his head. "Never mind."

"Why would this 'Slade' guy send this pile of rubble after you guys?" Wraith questioned.

Robin walked over to the pile of rocks as well, and started kicking rocks aside. He pulled out a small sheet of paper. He held it up.

"Where would he keep that?" Cyborg asked, astounded.

"I don't want to know, dude," Beastboy answered.

"What is it, Robin?" Raven asked the Boy Wonder.

"It's that Inviso-Bill guy fighting this really evil looking guy with blue fire like hair and red eyes and fangs," Robin replied.

Wraith froze. "Can I see it?" He asked.

Before Robin could even reply, Wraith ripped it out of his hands. It was a picture of Danny Phantom fighting Dark Dan. Clouds started to form in the sky and the temperature quickly dropped.

"Wraith, are you okay?" Jinx asked.

Wraith didn't answer. Who was this guy and how did he know about his past? How did he know about Dark Dan. And more importantly, how did he find him?

**AN: So, what did you guys think? I hope I'm doing alright:) Anyways, I want to update you guys on how The Go Between is going. I have a few chapters planned out and I want to know what you guys think. So, I have the one with Technus and Control Freak, I was thinking about a Facebook parody. Maybe a triple date between Wraith and the gang, Wraith's own pie episode! Do you guys have any ideas you would like to see?**

**And, I'm so sorry Clockwork's Apprentice! I keep on forgetting about telling everybody about your pictures!D: So, ladies and gentlemen, you can go onto deviantart or whatever it is, and see them!:DD Just go to deviantart and look up poeticneko!:DD She drew an awesome picture of Wraith in his hood and Wraith as steampunk, and she even drew an example of Danny's bike!:DD She did an awesome job!:DD **

**Thanks so much guys! You guys are the best:D Your reviews really help me get inspired and stuff, as ridiculous as it sounds. So, review!:DD Love you guys! **


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: I got up the first chapter of The Go Between. It ended up not being as impressive as I thought it would, but I just started it. Maybe it'll get better. Oh, and I need to mention this: The Go Between has nothing whatsoever to do with anything at all. It's random, doesn't really connect with anything. It doesn't have a time line. Just read it, enjoy it, bask in the randomness. Anyways, here is the next chapter:**

**Twelve: **

Danny was once again speeding through downtown Jump City. He was attempting to avoid the Titans, including Jinx. He liked her, yes, but right now wasn't a good time for him.

Not only was this Slade guy holding Danny's past over his head, but it was also Sam's birthday. Two times the pain. He had the present he was going to give her sitting under his bed back at his apartment. It called to him, constantly reminding him that it's suppose-to-be owner was dead.

He couldn't just get rid of it. It didn't seem fair somehow. That, and it had been relatively expensive. He wasn't sure he wanted to just throw the money he spent on it away, even though his heart begged him too. Maybe I can sell it, he thought.

He was fairly deep in thought when there was an explosion. The ground seemed to shake, and he momentarily lost control of his bike. He growled and momentarily stopped his bike.

"What the heck," he muttered.

He started up again, but didn't get very far before there was another explosion. This time, though, it wasn't a building or the ground. Danny went flying and landed hard on the concrete.

"Not the bike!" He cried.

He tried to leap up, but he had a huge gash on his leg. He growled, but forced himself to his feet again. The wound would heal within moments anyways. He walked over to his bike, or what was left of it anyways.

"This is so not cool," He snarled.

There was no way that Cyborg, or anyone for that matter, would be able to fix it now. He picked up a small piece of what was left of the flame ghosts and stroked it.

"You will be avenged!"

He turned around, and saw what had caused the damage. It was one of the Titans' ridiculous villains. What was his name? Oh yeah, Doctor Light. With a single thought, Danny shifted into Wraith. He flew high and angled himself towards the villain.

"Hey! Light loser!" Wraith called.

"I am not a loser! I am a brilliant scientist!"Doctor Light replied.

"I don't care! You busted my bike!" Wraith growled.

"Wraith? What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

Wraith had barely even realized that the Titans had showed up to the scene.

"I'm minding my own business and suddenly this guy shows up and busts up my ride!"

"Your ride?" Cyborg asked. Cyborg looked at what was left of the motorcycle, and blinked. "Dude, that's your ride? That looks kinda like Fenton's ride."

Wraith wasn't paying attention, though. He charged an ecto-blast to his hands a sent it towards Doctor Light. Before he knew it, though, it was being sent right back to him. Light had created a shield that ricocheted the blast right back to Wraith.

It struck him full in the face. He went crashing into a building and fell to the ground. He rubbed him head and groaned.

"Ugh. That's gonna leave a mark," Wraith swore under his breath.

"Look, we can take this guy," Robin told Wraith.

Wraith's anger and pride was taking over though. Maybe if Sam was there, she would have helped calm him down, but she was gone. That made him even angrier.

He charged his fists with power and attacked Doctor Light head on. He tried to punch him in the stomach area, completely forgetting that he had a shield up to protect him. He began pounding on the shield, trying to crack it. When he finally did, with the Titans looking on in awe, Doctor Light was ready for him.

He hit Wraith head on with a charged up light bolt. Wraith went flying across the street into a building, sending it down on himself. When he didn't phase through it, the Titans hurried over to the rock pile and began to dig him out. Robin trapped Doctor light while the others struggled with the large boulders.

When Raven finally lifted to largest, they finally got a look at Wraith. His form was flickering. With a gasp from Jinx, two white rings formed around Wraith's waist. They moved up or down respectively, and revealed a shocking sight. The cranky boy from Amity Park and the pain in Robin's side, Danny Fenton, was Wraith.

Danny groaned slightly, but was soon silent. He was barely moving, with the only sign of life the slow up and down movement of his chest. He had a few scrapes and cuts across his face and arms. Jinx was the first one to move.

"We need to get him back to the Tower," She said.

"What?!" Cyborg shrieked. As soon as he found Wraith was the annoying boy who blamed him for the destruction of his bike, he lost all respect for him.

"He needs help. We're supposed to help people in need, right?" Jinx asked, turning to Beastboy, obviously hoping he would take her side.

"She's right," he grumbled. "But I guess Robin has the final word."

"I'll have questions for him. We'll get him back to the tower and fix him up. At least until he's conscious," Robin said.

**AN:**

**... So, I know that this isn't even 1000 words. And I'm so sorry. What I've done is unforgivable, which is taken forever to update. I've been in pretty much the worst writer's block I've ever been in the longest time. I have no idea what to do, what to write. I've been freaking out over it all. I'm so sorry. I hope you guys are still gonna stick with me, though. **

**This is so short because I wanted to get it up fast for you guys. But since I had planned to have several more things in this chapter that haven't made it, the next one should be ever longer than before. **

**Once again, I'm sorry. But I do have The Go Between up. The first chapter, at least. Go read it, follow it, favorite it, give me more feedback! Cuz I need it. Hope you enjoy this short chapter, and please forgive me. **

**Your humble storyteller, **

**LynDea**


	14. Hiatus

**I regret to inform you guys, that I will be putting both The Guardian and The Go Between on a hiatus. It won't be for long. I swear to you guys that I will finish it. My life is just getting really hectic right now. With this story looming over my head, I feel like I need to update soon or you'll guys'll ditch me, or hate on me, or I don't know. I'm just starting to panic about everything. My senior year is coming up, and I have a senior project that I need to do. And I'll have homework again soon. I need to work on getting a job, I need to focus on colleges... I'm almost 18 guys! I'm just freaking out all over! **

**I WILL finish this, I just need some time to myself. If you guys are interested, I have some other stories that I'm writing. You can go to my page and check them out, if you like my writing style. I have one for Teen Titans that's just regular(Though you would have to read a few stories before that one), I have a Young Justice one(It's kinda of depressing though, so I'm not sure you would want to read it), I have a Legend of Korra one(It's also kind of on hiatus), I have an Outsiders one(It's complete), and I've recently started a Generator Rex story. Ugh, I need to stop beginning so many stories! **

**I also have an account on a site called figment . com (remove the spaces). My user name is Rarity4Evr(yes, I love Rarity from My Little Pony) and I have some not fanfiction stories there. **

**I'm so sorry guys! I hope you can forgive me. **

**Love, **

**LynDea**


End file.
